


The Emperor's Consort

by thewritingamateur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alot of Death, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Ben Solo is a Mess, Canon Relationships, Dark, Dark Kylo Ren, Dark Reylo, Domestic Violence, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fierce Rey, Forced Marriage, Han Solo and Ben Solo are brothers, Han Solo is not good, Hostage Situations, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Leia Organa is not good, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Maybe a little bit of Finn and Rey, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, No HEA, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Poe Dameron/Rey, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, takes place on earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingamateur/pseuds/thewritingamateur
Summary: Dark ReyloThe year is  1545 , the current Emperor of Naboo Luke Skywalker is at his last limb of health. Despite his efforts of choosing a new ruler, a familiar face rears just in time to conquer.Kylo Ren returns after two years to finally get back what he always desired, the throne of Naboo. Not taking defeat twice, he ends his brothers life mercilessly to make his hostile takeover, while taking the greatest hostage, Court Lady Rey.Rey was an orphan of the Plutt clan who rose in the ranks of the palace over the teenage years of her life. Wise beyond her years, she uses her position to help shape of  how the kingdom should be. Now, with the lost of a beloved king in turn for a ruthless one, she knew she had to play her cards rights.Within their turbulent relationship from a young age, it as a wonder the king decided to keep her in position, that is until he unveils his plan for her. First being despondent, she soon realizes just how much of a gift it was seeing now that she has a chance to change the future of her country.In the battle of wits against a vengeful emperor and a court lady, follow their journey of power, passion and political treachery.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Han Solo
Comments: 86
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story which I worked on before in a different fandom; I recently got into the world of Reylo and realized how this story can work sooo well, and it will encourage to finish the story as I intend to. I hope you all enjoy this story! 
> 
> Full Summary: 
> 
> The year is 1545 , the current Emperor of Naboo Luke Skywalker is at his last limb of health. Despite his efforts of choosing a new ruler, a familiar face rears just in time to conquer. 
> 
> Kylo Ren returns after two years to finally get back what he always desired, the throne of Naboo. Not taking defeat twice, he ends his brothers life mercilessly to make his hostile takeover, while taking the greatest hostage, Court Lady Rey.He saw her take the heart of those around her, and knowing the affect she had the new king decided it would be best to keep her close, allowing other to follow his every command by making her his personal toy. 
> 
> Rey was an orphan of the Plutt clan who rose in the ranks of the palace over the teenage years of her life. Wise beyond her years, she uses her position to help shape of how the kingdom should be. Now, with the lost of a beloved king in turn for a ruthless one, she knew she had to play her cards rights. Along this path, she see whose loyalties lies in the right place. 
> 
> Within their turbulent relationship from a young age, it as a wonder the emperor decided to keep her in position, that is until he unveils his plan for her. First being despondent, she soon realizes just how much of a gift it was seeing now that she has a chance to change the future of her country. In the battle of wits against a vengeful emperor and a court lady, follow their journey of power, passion and political treachery. 
> 
> Rey now has the fate of a country in her hands, being the Empress of Naboo and the emperor's ultimate possession.

Chapter 1: I

Light but determined footsteps crept throughout the palace, the assurance of fleeting was high in heart.

This wasn't the sound you'd expect from a prince, especially one from the head of the First Order Ben Solo. Yes, it was odd to think a traitor was able to find himself in the mist of the royals again, but he wasn't going to let an attempt against his life stop him from his dream of becoming ruler of Naboo.

It wasn't as if he just arrived, he was actually there for nearly a week, hiding in his mother's pavilion. He remembered the shock he felt seeing how his mother became grey and tired within the span of two years. Queen Organa never seemed to be one who would crack under pressure that was shown to her over the time of his father's reign, and it wasn't as if she was suffering at Luke's hand. He knew why she was this way, for the same reason why he came back; power.

Hux changed alot overtime as well, becoming a general for his uncle, he looked built compared to how he was years before. What didn't change though was his inability to hide his emotions, Ben always thought it would harm his brother; showing vulnerability. Despite their differences they both agreed on the same thing, Poe cannot become Emperor after Luke's death, it would be reprehensible.

He learned from Phasma that Han himself wanted the current king out, working on poisoning him with mercury in his bath. Ben wondered at first how it was possible, seeing that Rey was now head court lady. The thought of that wench drove him red. He wouldn't believe that out of all the people in the world it was Rey who ended up with a decent life. He thought it would be the end of her after that poison incident years ago, but somehow she melted the hearts of all she passed, except for him and his mother of course.

Phasma had her personal wench Jessika add in the poison over the course of two weeks, it was perfect seeing that once again Rey will be blamed for the impending death of the emperor, just this time she wouldn't find as easy of a way out.

His eyebrows creased together as he finally reached his destination, wondering how Poe didn't marry her yet; he knew Wolfdog was madly in love with the girl, or is it that she didn't want to marry him? That thought allowed Ben to etch a nasty grin thinking Rey may not want that beast. Still, according to Han, Poe would protect her with his life; in a matter of time he would see if his words stood true.

He looked at the scroll in the desk in his mother's room, eyeing the sealed decree of what his father's last demand was; he never expected to see his mother hide something so valuable, especially seeing she was in hot water for some time due to her alleged insolent actions. He took the parchment, holding onto it tightly, realizing how his plan and future changed if he were able to play his cards right. He needed to show this to his Uncle Snoke though, seeing that he has helped him out after all these years.

He looked up at the sky, seeing the bright moon and stars around it. He saw his star, shining brightly; he knew this was fate, it was finally his time. From the balcony, he looked down and had a oddly good view of the Maiden palace, perhaps his mother wanted to keep a close eye at Lady Qi'Ra when she was alive.

There was a lithe figure that moved with swift feet, an urgency that something bad was happening. He was no fool, it was that wench who somehow figured to become a busybody just when he arrived. According to most, she was more to herself now seeing her rise in rank, only really talking to his brother Finn. He found it strange how she changed over the years, acting like a true lady she was before her 'accident' in the princes' bathhouse all those years ago.

He brushed his fingers through his thick mane having an odd curiosity to see the girl up close. She was never someone he would call beautiful, her features were too cute for his liking. He remembered all his brothers somehow being drawn to her, whether romantically or not, even Phasma at one point taking a platonic interest with her before she came back to her priorities.

He then started to take off his robe, getting himself ready for bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey was going along with her daily routine, taking care of the Emperor's needs. Making him tea, readying him for the day, giving him his medication to ease his pain. He was merciful and kind to her, she would forever be loyal to him, no matter how long he lived.

She knows his days are numbered, quite recently he looked even more ill than before, his words were seldom but always sad.

She also knew this because of Poe; she knew Luke's plans to abdicate the throne to Poe when he married his daughter. That poor girl was so young and had to go through that. Poe knew that she can't allow Poe to become king, not while knowing what the future of his rule entails.

Still, Lando told her to go along with fate, so she could only hope this would be for the best.

Though she loved Poe very much, after hearing about his marriage she felt herself becoming distant from him, maybe subconsciously remembering what happened the last time she got herself involved with a married man.

For the past two years her days have been peaceful, she learned how to read and write properly and educated herself further in traditional medicine. Never in Rey's life had she ever expect herself to learn that far ahead in life, maybe when she goes back she would head back to school and further study.

Talking about peaceful, she had to admit to herself that despite what she wanted to believe, it was truly Ben Solo that made everyone go mad; learning his ways from his mother too well. She was just happy to know Armitage wasn't the same way. She never saw someone who was able hound down a person's weakness and exploit it all at once. The sorrow she felt for the princes on Ben's hands was immense, not sure as to why he felt he needed to do that.

She shook her head, not sure as to why her thoughts went back to that man; he's been dead for years. It wasn't as if he was going to haunt them anymore.

Rey walked into the royal bathhouse, awaiting the Emperor to enter. She made sure to add in the scents, the hot water spreading out the aroma.

She had turned around to set the towels in place, not expecting anyone or anything. It was when she sensed another presence and look up her eyes grew wide. She dropped to towel, almost losing her footing if it wasn't for that hand to grab her, but it wasn't to save her; no, far from it.

She remembered those dark eyes covered with heavy eyeliner, though now there wasn't as much. His hair grew out, looking as if it came from a lion, and he grew facial hair, making him look like a true villain. She tried to form thoughts and words but nothing would come out. Never in her life was she expecting to see him again.

"B-Ben" She looked up into his sinister eyes, holding back a wince feeling his hand harshly squeeze unto her wrist. His face hid his emotions well, merely giving her a look of curiosity.

"Well, the emperor must favor you to allow a water maid become the head court lady. What did you do to deserve such luck?" Her mouth twitched, not sure of what she should do. She could scream, but then he would kill her, she could try to fight him off; but she knew he would overpower her.

Ben Solo looked at her with a smirk slowly implanting itself on his face. He never thought she could ever become speechless.

He then threw her on the ground, she quickly scrambled to a corner. He watched her ordeal, slowly stalking her, sword in hand. Her eyes were pleading him to reconsider, she must think he will kill her now. If it were truly up to him he may have, but she was the key to his triumph. He gave her a look before putting the sword lightly on her slim throat.

"Get up" She followed without haste, probably trying to not let the sword nick her. He tilts his head trying to gauge what he should do next.

"You're not going to tell anyone I'm here." Her eyes suddenly turned dead hearing his demand.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you? You're a traitor, just knowing of your being puts me in line of regicide as well." He smiled hearing her response, her bite was alluring, he had to admit.

"If you care about the well being of my brothers you'll listen. Think about Obie and his wife? Would you like to be the reason for them to be my first causalities ?" The thought of innocent obie getting hurt from Ben's hands scared her, and he knew that.

Ben knew Rey thought he didn't know her weakness, but that was far from it. She cared about others too much, which is maybe why she was in this position in the first place. She became his greatest weapon due to her nature.

She looked up at him, scanning his face to see if there was a trace of bluff. She knew Ben to be a ruthless man, but a murderer? That all changed though when she felt the sword lightly gliding on her neck, barely any space for there not to be a cut.

Her lips parted to answer him, but before that she heard the royal command of the Emperor entering, not allowing her time to speak. Ben's face also changed from the announcement, now putting the blade on her neck, "Don't say a word, or else you'll be the first to die." He pushed her on the ground once more before making his slim escape.

Rey didn't turn back to see where he had gone, only quickly getting up as she felt her neck to ensure that there wasn't any visible proof of him. She retrieved the towel once more and rushed to her place as the emperor entered.

He looked sicker than the day before, if it were possible. Stress was evident on his face, but he still managed to give a wary smile at the head court lady as he slowly raised his hands for her to disrobe him. She was hesitant, knowing of the evil presence lurking about. She feared giving easy access for the Emperor to be targeted. She returned his smile while walking up to him, but was stopped by a loud noise outside the bath house.

There was a riot of soldiers, screams of women along the halls, swords slashing loudly. She forcibly pulls Luke down to cover him, as if she were able to save him.

The doors to the bath house open, revealing the soldiers Ben was able to assemble to overthrow his uncle. They walk fiercely towards the pair, pulling the latter from the royal. She then sees Ben walk in from the top, as if to give the illusion he just came in with his crew.

Luke was stunned to see his 'late' nephew, fear erupted in him too knowing what was to come of him. He knew it was his time, but he wasn't ready to die like this; at the hands of his nephew who betrayed him.

He watched as Ben walked down to him, first giving a look towards Rey, who herself looked pale in fear, being held back by two men. The younger male finally face him, any emotion void of his face.

Immediately, he started to cough up blood. The light that was shining so bright before started to wane in his heart. He watched his nephew's standing form, towering him in his iron armor. His hand reached up to touch it, gasping for breath. "S-save me." He feels his hands glide on the metal with a hopeless look of pleading in his eyes.

Ben looked down at his uncle, the Emperor who sent his own brothers out to kill him. He watched his uncle's mouth spill blood knowing how the mercury is taking an effect on his body. He forcibly removes his elder's hand from him, knowing he was seconds away from finally getting what's his.

He kneels down, giving his uncle a mocking look as he utters useless pleads. With one harsh push, a body is in the water.

For both Ben Solo and Rey, the last moments of Luke Skywalker were impactful and life changing. Ben knew at this moment he had finally won; he could now be the Emperor of Naboo. The only thought in his head was, 'Luke you were meant to flounder around life like this; if father knew he would've never made you Emperor'.

The only thing distracting him from his glory was Rey murmuring seeing the emperor in despair.

The young woman had only felt agony seeing his majesty so helpless. She tried to break out of the vice grip holding onto her, the only thing she could think of doing was to beg for help. "Please, he's drowning. Help him get out." Her subconscious knew it would be of no use, but she still asked anyway. She had nearly faced death herself, but to see another human being die like that, well it would be something she'd never forget. Her murmuring turned into whimpers, which soon turned into a sob.

Within seconds, Luke's body stopped fighting, and floated ontop of the water. Rey was thrown down to Ben's feet. Scrambling, she tried to raise herself up, only to be held down by none other than Phasma. ,that slime.

If things weren't bad enough, a loud cry came from the top of the stairs, she knew who it was; Poe. Swords clattered hearing many men fall, but Rey couldn't bring herself to look up, she was beyond scared. She saw Ben's feet shift, most likely to look at him, while she suspected a malicious grin on his face.

There was silence that enraptured the room, a gut wrenching silence at the realization of Luke's death.

The only thing to cease the silence was Poe's loud cry seeing the scene. She heard the sword move once again, no doubt slashing many.

"STOP!"

All movement was halted as Ben's words took air. Suddenly, she felt herself rising up, but not by choice. She was dragged up by the shoulder, no doubt by the villain involved.

"Poe, before you assume, I didn't kill him; he was already dying."

"W-what?"

"Yes, he was already dying from mercury. The only person who had exclusive access to him was Rey." Her eyes grew wide in panic. What? How dare he insinuate me for this crime?

"I-I didn't do it." A scoff came off of Ben's mouth hearing her pleading words. He of course knew she didn't do it, but his plan wouldn't work without the belief of her doing it.

Her body was then moved to infront of Ben, one arm holding her shoulders across while the other had a sword which lightly grazed her slim neck. Indeed, two times wouldn't be such a scare anymore.

"I'll give you two options Poe; either you can stay loyal to the dead emperor and die along with Rey, or....you can become loyal to me and save Rey. Of course, this crime will be on her shoulders for me to use when I wish, but at least she'll be alive, right?" It was the nonchalance of his words which terrified Poe to no end, how his brother could simply do these actions without any remorse.

He wanted to swing his sword at Ben's neck, but he knew that Rey would be dead before he could try. With that in mind, he knew there was only one thing to do.

Dropping his sword, he knelt down before his older brother.

Honestly, Ben wasn't whole-heartily expecting Poe to give up the fight so easily. Ben's face was close to Rey's, his breath grazing her neck as he watched his brother kneel before him.

"Long live his Majesty, may he have a prosperous reign!" Poe's words were breaking up, sobs taking control of him realizing the situation. He really wished he had killed his brother those years ago.

A look of triumph was shown on Ben, knowing now he finally made it, making his mother proud. After Poe's words, all around there were soldiers kneeling saying the same mantra, acknowledging his role. The only one who didn't say anything was Rey, which wasn't a bad thing. He was sure if he were in the same position he would also keep his mouth shut.

It didn't stop him from holding the blade to the young woman's throat, however. Instead, he walked, forcing her to move along with him.

"Don't worry Poe, I'll take good care of her for you."

The younger man looked lost seeing his brother taking his beloved. He watched as the hand moved from her shoulders to her waist, as a subtle sign to him, and maybe her too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moments later, after holding in her breath for what seemed like a lifetime, Rey was thrown on the ground. She looked around the room, seeing that it was the late emperor's quarters. Pulling herself to a corner, she watched as Ben stomped around the room.

"I expect this place to be ready for me when I get back."

Wait, he wasn't going to demote or kill her? She always knew he wasn't her biggest fan, often working with his mother to try to get her out of the palace. She stayed frozen at this realization.

Not hearing movement from the girl, he turned, narrowing his eyes. "Are you suddenly deaf? This place better be clean of Luke and ready for me." There was a look of amusement in his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not going to make any rash decisions, yet."

He walked out, doors slamming behind him. The only thing Rey could do was stay in her spot, letting all the tears she had rush out of her system. Maybe she should've never listen to Lando, she was maybe supposed to make Poe king. Maybe she was wrong, Vader was actually Ben and in her mind she had mistaken it.

Stunned, she decided it would be best to start her task in order to live. She knew at this point her life was hanging on a thread, and Ben Solo was the one controlling just how long it lasts.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emperor starts to become in route with Rey, but there's a certain prince who makes his agenda change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we'll start to see the work relationship of Ben/Kylo Ren and Rey! As the chapter come along there will be more characters making their entrance.
> 
> I decided to change up the use of Ben/Kylo Ren's name in the first chapter seeing how I wrote out this story. The usage between both names will be an important factor for the characters and what it represents as the story continues, so keep a close eye on that!

One week later

It's been a week since Hell on Earth began. Rey felt like she was so close to hitting an iceberg the way she's been on her toes.

Ben Solo, now known as Emperor Kylo Ren, make alot of changes within a small amount of time. First thing he made sure of was changing majority of ministers who would listen to his command, making sure his uncle was the head of them. He also changed the positions of some of his siblings; Phasma gained more power while Finn lost some.

Rey's position changed quite a bit too, ironically keeping her closer to the new king. As Head Court Lady, she was usually meant to concern herself with just about every part of the palace, save the Queen of course.

Ben decided it would be better if she had a stricter agenda concerning the Emperor's daily activities. This meant that instead of just serving him tea or taking care of his bath, she now also had to help him when waking up and going to sleep; as well as assist him when he needed during his working hours. Usually, the head eunuch would be in charge of these tasks, but she knew why he changed it up a bit, he wanted to keep a close eye on her.

He knew she didn't kill the late emperor, even insinuated that it was actually the 8th prince who did it.

He also wanted her to keep away from the other princes as much as possible. She figured this out when Poe tried to take her somewhere to talk, only for Phasma to stop them by saying Ben would announce that she committed regency if he were to ever step foot of the palace. What wasn't seen by the fourth prince though was the new king was looking from his high place, where he used to shoot arrows when he was younger. Rey saw him though, and knew what he was planning.

Now she was isolated to him alone. Looking outside, she saw the the sun was starting to rise; it was time to wake the king up. She usually like to sleep in, but now it was not an option seeing that she needed to be up before the emperor, and have everything for him ready.

Getting his black cape ready, she walked into his bedchambers, the grand room smelling like incense. She started by opening the curtains of his room, letting the sun slowly start to shine in. She took off the candles which were burning bright in his room, it wasn't common for any person to really have so many candles on, but she figured that he may have some sort of fear. It was hard to imagine Ben having a fear, seeing how ruthless he was. Maybe it was a part of his ritual; she shook her head from drifting off and tried to do her task at hand.

Going to his bed, she looks at his calm face; it was surprising how innocent he could look when he wasn't upset. To her, he was no where close to ugly. She sure if she was still Raena she would be head over heels for a guy like him . Shaking her head, the young court lady woke him up knowing his disapproval for lateness.

"Your Majesty, you need to wake up it's sunrise." She spoke to him from the end of his bed, she knew better than to touch him. The man was still asleep, so she went up closer, only half a foot from his face. With a louder voice she tried again.

"Emperor! Your Majesty, it's morning you need to wake up. You have important matters to deal with today."

"Tell me something I don't know." She was surprised to hear his gruff voice, seeing that majority of the time he wouldn't address her. Majority of the time he would usually look at her with amusement, trying to no doubt figure out what she may be thinking.

"And if you still have any fear in you, you'd watch you tone; yelling at the emperor could be an act of treason."

She figured it was bait, so straighten herself she answered in a softer voice, "My apologies your majesty, I was just trying to wake you up." She walked away, giving him the space she knew he would demand. Eyes low, in her peripheral vision she saw the emperor move to the side of the bed, stretching himself out.

Ben Solo stood up, only in a black loungepants. He stretched out his arms up to the sides, clearing his throat. Rey knew it was his signal for her to dress him. Walking up to him, she helped the tall man into his royal attire. Silence ensued the room for minutes until the act was done.

The next step, his hair, Ben liked to sit near the window, watching inside the court place. Today was different though,seeing that instead he sat infront of the mirror. Rey stood still for a bit, not sure if he was really going to sit there. "What are you waiting for? Like you said I have matters to take care of today."

She took brisk steps to him, now remembering that she wanted to get away as soon as possible.

Kylo Ren watched the small woman as she untangled his hair. There was a soothing effect to her soft gestures, but he knew she was truly doing it only because she didn't want to cross him. He made sure to keep a close eye on her, knowing her past antics if she had a change somehow it would inadvertently cause havoc.

He knew she was the key to control his brothers, no doubt, but what about her? He knew her weakness to help others, but she was slick, almost as slick as him. If she would've been born a man, he would've had her in his personal counsel.

He always heard her tell others that she never took sides, but he didn't believe that was true. If it were, then why help Poe for the rain ritual? Why take what was rightfully his and give it to that scamp? Thoughts of that day brought him back to anger, realizing that he wouldn't have to do what he did in order to get the throne.

After she put his hair up appropriately, he watched her put the items down. His eyes took notice of the scar on her wrist which she put on herself in order not to marry his father.

"Why did you do it?" She looked at him through the mirror, confusion on her face.

"Why didn't you marry my father? You could've been a powerful woman."

Rey cleared her throat, no doubt forming an admirable answer in her head. "I never cared for power your majesty. My main concern is for the emperor to live a long, prosperous life. Whomever it may be." She was keeping her distance, which he thought was interesting.

"You've changed, others may have not seen it but you've changed since you were younger. You know how to hold your tongue now, which I can't say is a bad thing." With that said, he walked out, leaving the young girl gaping quietly at his snide remark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later

Finished with majority of her duties for the emperor, Rey finally had some time for herself. If this was the 21st century, she would get into a hot tub and relax her muscles, but seeing she wasn't in London anymore, she could only crack her neck and relax by a high place, waiting for her remaining friend in the palace, Finn.

She felt sad for him, seeing that for no good reason Ben had demoted him and then sent his love Rose back to her hometown under an exile, separating them for an infinite amount of time. When asked why, the emperor said that she once tried to commit regicide against the 1st King Anakin; in order to protect himself she wasn't allowed near the palace.

Rey always thought one day Finn and Rose would end up together, maybe the only happy ending she would witness in the palace. She knew behind that smile he would paint on his face was only a facade to hide his grief. The only thing he ever really sought within the palace was a happy life, and Ben knew this. Maybe this was his way of controlling his younger brother even more, seeing that he was the one who supported both Luke and Poe.

Rey had waited a bit for Finn, stretching her muscles a little from constant walking all day. One thing she knew she may never get used to was how bothersome the little hard shoes she had to wear were. She would never again take memory foam for granted. Sitting back down, she eyes the box she had for the prince, knowing that there may be a chance that her gift might help him cheer up a little.

Sighing, she rested her head, only to be disrupted by a gruff noise. She looks up to see her friend holding onto his lute, an object she can never really see him without. She musters a tired smile, sitting up properly as an invitation for him to sit. When both were ready, Rey poured some tea, allowing the hot aroma to fill the air.

"So, how's it been taking care of our new emperor?" She rolled her eyes with that statement, allowing a laugh to come out of elder male.

"Well, oddly enough it's been really quiet, and you know, the usual when it comes to the 3rd Prince." She covered her mouth realizing her mistake. "My bad I mean his majesty. How's it been being a royal weapons keeper for the emperor?" Despite the title of the role, all Finn was meant to do was make sure all the supplies within the palace was sufficient enough incase of a surprise attack from a foreign enemy. It was the lowest rank the emperor could put a prince who did no wrong in, but also force him to stay within palace walls under the emperor's scrutiny.

"It's not too bad, I mean the job doesn't take too much out of me and I still have all the time to myself. " His eyes went a bit downcast after that, most likely thinking of his lover. Trying to cheer him up, she simply said with a small smile, "Well, it gives you plenty of time to write some more poetry and music for me." He smiles back at her, of course, knowing her sweet intentions.

There was a few moments of silence, the question she wanted to ask him was already known, but both knew better than to ask it out loud.

"I didn't receive anything, not yet at least." She nods a little, giving acknowledgement to the topic. Her head turns, looking at the setting sun. There wasn't a day she didn't think about the fourth prince, wondering how he was. The minute Ben offically became Emperor, he sent both Poe and Obie out to Jakku, Poe to help with construction of a new palace and Obie with his wife to also 'help'. Everyone knew Obie wasn't really one to have and 'use' in making a palace, unless it was with blocks. They figured it was maybe a way Ben could force himself to not kill the 10th Prince, seeing that he's been in recent cahoots with Han, being that he's his closest personal adviser after his uncle. There was something odd about Han, but Rey couldn't place her finger on it.

"I hope they're doing alright, I miss them everyday."

Clearing their throats, both members tried to lighten the mood for themselves again. Rye gave him the box she had at hand. "For you, I hope it'll cheer you up a little." The elder took it, glee momentarily in his eyes.

Opening the box, he saw inside was a set of two circular soaps with flowers and a intricate carved pattern. There was the smell of lavender and vanilla, which surprisingly went well together. "You know, it's been a while since I've seen you do this." She shrugged, "Well, with the little free time I have, I thought I would try to do something I liked, something that reminded me...of how life was back then."

"I can't wait to use it!" His fingers rub the substance lightly, noting how smooth it all felt. "I bet if you had a chance, you could make a business out of this." She laughed at the statement, "Maybe, if I'm ever our of the palace. I could become a female merchant for my products and travel. If anything you could always come along with me!" Both laugh at the dream, of one day leaving the palace at free will without any worried of who may be after them.

In the mist of the laughter, Rey and Finn failed to hear the impending footsteps of the emperor and his courtmen. He must've heard from his spies that the two were with one another. Maybe he was paranoid about them wanting to overthrow him so early in his reign, but he need not worry. In their positions, both physically by rank and mentally by his threats, they weren't going to try to do that.

"Well, well; it looks like a mini reunion, how come I wasn't invited?" Rey had to hold the urge to roll her eyes, hearing the mocking tone in his voice. She learned to keep her mouth quiet when it came to him, but Finn on the other hand spoke freely, only thinking of the emperor still as his brother. "We were just catching up, you know, since we haven't seen each other for weeks." The smiles exchanged between the brothers were full of hostile intent.

The emperor then looks down, taking notice of the small box his younger brother's hand was holding tightly onto. "Is that a gift from everyone's favorite court lady? Do tell what's in there" The air then turned tense, nervous for the latter sitting down and regal for Ben.

This could go either one of two ways; they go do the run-around of questions until Ben got what he wanted while annoying them or being upfront with small hopes of him going away. In the 13th prince's mind, being upfront would stand to be the best choice.

"Lady Rey made me some soaps." He held the box to the emperor, Rey's eyes widening not expecting this. With fast hands Ben takes a hold of the box, opening to take a look inside.

"Ahh, I remember you doing this when you were younger; I never expected you to still be into such childish things, at least not at your rank." Her cheeks turned red at his remark, hands folded tightly under her sleeves.

"Well, if you've heard, her soaps are known to smooth the skin, giving it a healthy glow."

"I didn't ask you did I?" The young prince kept his mouth shut tight, giving the court lady a apologetic look.

"If these were so helpful, how is it that the late emperor managed to die in your care? Maybe they aren't as helpful as you make them seem." Finally, she decided to make eye contact with the emperor. She knew when it came to him it was a battle of wits, seeing which one would cave; or in other words when Rey would decide to give up.

She decided to ignore the statement about the late emperor, knowing it was bait, "The scents put into the soap are meant to be refreshing, easing one from worry and anxiety." His mocking smirk turned downward, obviously not liking her change in subject. He then threw the box onto the table, nearly breaking it.

"Lady Rey, I'll be in need of my royal bath within the hour, make sure that it's ready, without any added ingredients." The emperor then walked away, the latter being quiet until the Ben and his goons made the corner.

"If I weren't sure of his hatred towards you, I'd say he was jealous."

Rey scoffed, "Jealous?"

"Yeah, at the fact you gave me a gift." There was a quiet before the boisterous laughter given by the two.

Little did they know that there were a set of eyes on the other side staring at them harshly, thinking there needed to be a change, a quick one at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed ! As the chapter has shown, Finn will be Rey's closest companion in the palace; I've always felt that their connection was the closest. I'm a bit tempted to put these two together, but that should be for another story right?
> 
> Please do leave comments and kudos <3 (I really love responding to the comments!)


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emergence of a familiar face gives the emperor a rude awakening when it comes to his head court lady, so what better remedy than secluding her along in his bath ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t lie y’all will feel the tension in the chapter and more confusion will arise of course 
> 
> Spent the last 4 hours trying to get this chapter up so I hope y’all enjoy ^^

Winter 1545

Around this time, Emperor Ren has barely started his reign, being that it had only started the season before. Though the first snow of the season hasn't arrived yet, all around could tell it was winter by the cold air, layering up drinking tea more than ever. 

Unlike many, Rey liked when winter arrived. Even as Raelynn she liked the thought of winter, seeing the snow fall then playing in it with her family. Despite now not being able to enjoy this time of year the same way, the memories were enough to keep her in a pleasant mood. 

As preparation for the first snow, all construction was at halt, allowing Poe to come for the Winter festival; she also heard that Armitage too would come, though he would have to return back to the army seeing he was the head general. The emperor may not be too pleased hearing of Poe's return, but he knew trying to ban him without a proper excuse would make the consul start talking, maybe they'll try to put a stop to him. It wasn't that he was scared of them, he just didn't need anymore stress. 

Kylo looked outside from his high place, donned with a dark fur at attempts to keep him warm. A snarl came across his face, he hated the cold. It stopped him from his archery, well not exactly; but he knew if he attempted to there was a chance he could get ill, which isn't something he could afford. If he got sick like Luke, someone would try to take the throne from him. 

He watched the court ladies doing their various tasks, all except Lady Rey of course. It wasn't that she was lazy, quite far from it. That may be mostly due to him not really giving her a chance though, he wouldn't be surprised if she thought if she slacked off he may try to terminate her. In all truth he wouldn't, she was worth too much in terms of keeping his brothers in line. 

He learned from his court men whenever she didn't have duties she would either confine herself in her room doing who knows what or talking to his 13th brother. The thought of doing the latter infuriated him. He knew they were always close, but it seems with the lack of the others her attention almost always went to him. He noticed the smile she would have when around his brother, not even something she would give Poe. It was like she fawned over him. There were also the gifts she would give him at almost every meeting, according to one of his spies. He didn't doubt that the time she spent locked up in her room she would create these things. 

He wasn't her biggest fan, but it was shameful knowing she openly did all this with Finn, while serving him. It seemed like a lack of respect. If others got a hold of what they do, some would suspect they were having their own secret liaison. Though he didn't like to think about it, there was that small fear that it was indeed true, and that one day both of them would try to over throw him. He knew in order to keep the chain of power permanent in the palace, he needed to start on his plan. He knew it was drastic, but it needed to be done. 

Despite it being early in his reign, he needed to think of a crown prince; he didn't need to declare who it is right away, but he'd be damned if he allowed his mother to talk him into making Hux crown prince. He never felt animosity towards his younger brother, but he knew that wouldn't last long of his mother meddled. 

Since his 'death', his first wife decided it would only make sense to not only kill herself, but also his son, thinking they would suffer. He thought it was cowardice and showed the lack of faith they had in him. Maybe the others were right in saying his political marriage so young was a mistake. That being done, he knew he needed to marry again. This time, he knew he needed to be careful. He needed a woman who was head strong,wouldn't allow others to bully or overthrow her. He needed someone calculating and would take things mind over heart. Of course, his first thought would be Kaydel, but she along with her brother proved to be unworthy. He admired her a little when they were younger, especially with the stunts she pulled against Rey. That was all done though after her brother betrayed him. Despite working close to him now, he knew the true intentions they had for the crown. He refused to take the chance of marrying her then losing the crown to her brother. 

Then, he thought, just standing there for some time, ignoring the head eunuch begging him to take a step inside. What finally distracted him from his thoughts though was seeing a figure in the royal garden. It wasn't any figure, but Rey of course. She must've finished all her duties for the time being. From where he saw, she was picking flowers, most likely thinking they were the last for the season. How childish he thought. 

He attempted to look away, but couldn't. It was mesmerizing, seeing her look happy despite all of the happenings to her. How was it that she could keep up such a farce? How was it that the mere sight of flowers could make her so happy? There was no real reason why, but he needed her to suffer, he wanted her to feel pain. Maybe it was because he saw how she managed to enchant every one, even his father at the end. It's no fair she raise up the ranks for simply being nice. Those on top need bite; not that she didn't have any now, but there was just something off about her. 

He then pictures the royal decree his mother hid for so long. He never read it, and by the looks of it his mother didn't either. It was sealed from the outside; so if she had opened it, it would be an act of treason. Maybe that's the key to his reign, what ever was in the parchment. 

Walking away towards his room, he tells the head eunuch to call Lady Rey to give him tea, he needed something to warm him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rey was picking the last of the flowers, knowing she wouldn't see them again until spring. She planned to dry them to use for soaps throughout the cold season, knowing how dry the skin could get. Maybe she could make a cream instead, it would be nice seeing that she basically made her own makeup line. Not that she would be able to do anything with it. She was able to get a basket full of flowers when the head eunuch said the emperor had summoned her. Though grimacing, she nodded and replied she would be there shortly. She decided it would be best to head to her room and tidy herself a bit before serving the royal pain. Not looking ahead, she managed to bump into a familiar face, one she didn't care to see, but familiar nonetheless. 

"Lady Rey" 

"Greetings Your Highness" she looked directly into the eyes of the eight prince. He didn't change much from when they were younger, you can see the stress in his face. 

Ever since the 1st King's death, Rey did all she could to avoid him, realizing quickly after the warning the late king himself gave became evident in someone she wouldn't suspect. Plus there was that underlying threat he gave saying she would become his person again one day. 

That brought up another thing, why did every one assume she was 'their' person? Couldn't she just be her own person; she didn't need that protection everyone was so eager to give. 

Well maybe now she did from Emperor Ren but it sure as hell wouldn't be from Han. 

Han on the other hand mostly remembered the happy memories they shared from the accident Rey had. Though he didn't want to admit it, his subconscious did say that he did her wrong by leading her on while his sick wife was alive. She was young and naive, and despite what those saw with the naked eye, he was a manipulative vindictive man. 

Maybe if he had helped her that day instead of Poe, they would be together. There was still an inkling of hope though, seeing that his brother was gone, she would need someone to lean onto. Sure there was Finn, but he had no sort of power. With Ben in power, Han was promoted into the highest consul giving him much more power than he ever had. He knew if he played his cards right he could win her back. 

Han looked down in her hands, seeing the basket full of flowers his mind went back to when she would make those soaps. "I see you're getting ready for the incoming season." He gave her a closed off smile, hoping for some sort of interaction.   
She returned his politeness with a curt smile. "Yes, I suppose so." 

"Are you planning to make some for his majesty?" Though there was no bad intentions with his remark, she couldn't help but to have a bad taste in her mouth.

"No, and I'm more than sure you know why. His majesty wouldn't be as recipient to me giving him anything 'homemade', especially after the dilemma of the last emperor." Rey just wanted him to admit his wrong doing, that it really wasn't her but him who poisoned Luke, not that Ben would do anything to take the crime away from her name, but at least it would somehow be out there that she didn't do it. 

"I'm sure he would appreciate it, you just underestimate how merciful he could be." 

"You would know wouldn't you?" Though there was still a smile on his face, his eyes turned cold, just like that day. 

With nothing left for her to say, she started to walk off, but by surprise he grabbed onto her wrist, such a strong grip there may be a bruise. 

She turned back to him, narrowing her eyes slightly wanting to pull her arm away, but she knew better. "Did you ever really love me at all?" That wasn't what she expected to hear from him at all, she thought love would be the last thing on his mind. 

Quietly clearing her throat, she looked him straight in the eye, not afraid of him. "Maybe at one time there was an admiration towards you and your love of learning and inquiry, but you know that all changed since that day."

"Can I ever win you back?" 

"I don't think you really ever won me" Giving a sharp pull, she got off of his grip rushing to her room, ignoring his stare. 

When she finally reached the privacy of her room, she rubbed her wrist harshly, trying to remove the redness and imprint of his hands on her. She knew she was late, no doubt, so she placed everything as quickly as possible, fixing her hit then headed to the kitchen to make the emperor some tea. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In the throne room, there was a harsh tapping coming from the slim fingers of the emperor. If there's one thing to know about him, he hated to wait for anything. 

Those who knew him from a child knew his mother would give him his every whim and wish without a moment to waste. As he grew up he thought waiting was for those who were weak, having no power of their own to demand and receive. That being said, he didn't like to wait, especially for his tea. He could only wonder what was taking her that long. 

"Did you not tell Lady Rey to immediately come and prepare my tea?!" As he said each word his voice raised to an almost high pitch. The head eunuch, now scared, ran in front of the emperor and bowed, "Have mercy your Majesty! I told her and she was immediately going about your orders. I'm sure there's a good reason." Now he was known for not taking in account for other people's errors, but working with Lady Rey for years he knew she wasn't one to be idle, especially since Ben Solo came into power. 

As if she heard his screams, which would not be surprising, Rey quickly but steadily brought the tea the emperor was adamant for. 

"EVERYONE OUT" 

Within seconds everyone left save the emperor and Rey. Out of protocol, she immediately bowed before him as she rested the server of tea. "Forgive me your majesty, I have committed a grave sin." He watched her with dark eyes, contemplating whether she was truly sorry or mocking him, the latter which would drive him mad. "Tell me, Lady Rey, why were you so late in serving me my tea?" 

Rey squirmed under his gaze, not sure of how to tell him about her encounter with Han. Without his permission, she got up, but remained in a respectable bow. "I was stopped by the eighth prince who had a question your majesty." His eyebrows furrowed together. He knew she wouldn't lie, but why would the eighth prince stop her? 

"What did he stop you about?" 

"Nothing too important for his majesty to worry about. It was trivial and I had notified him I needed to report to you." Something about her statement made him feel proud inside. Maybe because he remembered at one time she would do anything to be around Han, but now she knew better and would do anything to be around him; although it was only by his command. 

Kylo decided to dismiss the topic, ordering her to serve him tea. He would usually watch her make it, only because her intricate movements would calm him, he didn't acknowledge it but there were many things that she did which soothed him. 

Rey wouldn't pay much mind to the Emperor's stare as she made tea, knowing that it was the only time she wasn't under his scrutiny. What she didn't realize was that the red mark Han left on her wrist was very much visible to the eye. 

A hand jumped up and held her wrist, a much lighter grip than the previous one. "What happened here?" Rey's eyes managed to get bigger at his interrogation, "N-nothing your majesty" Now he was holding her wrist in a vice grip. "Don't lie to me. Did Han do this?" 

Though she didn't say anything, he knew the answer. Fury was the only thing Kylo felt at the thought of Han touching what was his. 

Not his in a romantic sense but rather the thing he could control and bend to his every whim. She was his toy whom he could use and bruise in any way he please, how dare another try to do the same? "Don't ever let another man touch you, you hear? If any man is to touch you it is under my command or else there will be consequences." His grip gets harsh, as if he's trying to mask the previous mark Han left. 

Rey stayed quiet, unsure of what exactly was happening. She tried to stop her heart from beating fast, scared for what may happen to Han now; yes the man did her wrong but to be punished for something dumb like this, she would pass. 

Throwing her wrist down, Kylo put his hands on his knees, as if he was trying to forget what had just happened. His mind started to wander into the possibility of Han trying to win back Rey, maybe even attempt to use her to poison him like he did Luke. He knew better than to push Han in a lower rank, understanding his importance, but he needed to somehow establish the idea that Rey will only do what he says alone. 

After serving him his tea, Rey stayed in place, now having a wary look on her face. Somehow she managed to warrant his attention for the past few weeks much more than before. She would try to minimize the interactions as much as possible, but he kept on prying, as if getting to know her was part of his priority. 

After having two more servings of tea, he dismissed her, getting ready to call someone else in to discuss matters of a district. Rey walked out, the only thing on her mind was the mark the emperor left on her wrist. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The emperor didn't ask for his bath until late in the evening, seeing that now was much darker and mostly all the officials had gone home. 

Rey was tired, getting plans together for the festival. The last thing she wanted to deal with before heading to bed was the emperor and his whiny demands. 

Yes, she called the emperor whiny. Just recently she witnessed him carry on a tantrum when an official from the Jakku province had told him they needed more supplies due to the weather. You'd never expected someone like him to carry on with such tantrums, banging his cup on his desk to only throw it and miss. 

The odd demand he gave though was for her to bring her soap, though it took a lot out of him to ask. She remembered him quietly asking for it, she almost thought she imagined it. He looked as though someone forced him to ask her to do that, though she suspected he became curious, or Finn was right and he was jealous, which she found laughable. Nonetheless, she did bring him a soap she was going to give the 13th prince, but she was sure he would understand. 

Seeing how late at night it was, the moon shone brightly in the sky, she put on some candles and lanterns to make up for it, there was the soft sound of the water lightly slushing around, no doubt warm. It reminded her that early the next morning she also needed to wash off since she didn't get a chance to do so yet and the public bathhouse would most likely be closed. 

She shivered lightly from the cool breeze passing by, patiently waiting for the emperor to arrive. All she needed to do was be there to give him his towel and then she's gone; there was no way she would allow herself to be this alone with him. Even in the mornings there were guards outside his room, which wasn't the same for the maiden quarters. After waiting for what seemed like an hour, when in fact it was a mere fifteen, Emperor Ren finally entered into the lit up bathhouse. 

He was pleased to see Rey still there, halfway suspecting that she would leave when given the chance. "Greetings your majesty" she bowed gracefully, taking her usual place by the pillars. She wasn't going to get away with that today. 

"Lady Rey, did you bring what I asked for?" She nodded fervently, quickly retrieving the box she rested on a nearby table, giving it to Ben. He took it, opening it to see a round, florally designed 'soap' as everyone called it. He had to admit she was quite artistic, unwittingly acknowledging why she and the 13th prince got along with similar interests. He gave her a quickly glance, resting the box aside. 

"Today has been a day which was more busy that usual. Do help me Lady Rey; my muscles are quite sore from combat practice." There was evident amusement in his voice, questioning just how far he could push her into complying with what he commanded. As he expected, there was a sign of trepidation on her face, but she move forward with caution, as if he would do something to her. 

Rey did as he asked, not sure of what will happen. She helped to take off his robes, leaving him in his black trousers. He then started to take steps into the water, which she had no doubt was hot and soothing. As he settled himself into place, Rey thought she was no longer needed. "Come hear Rey" She muttered incoherent words under her breath walking back to her previous spot. 

"Didn't I say I was sore? Surely you know that means?" He then stretched out his arms, resting them on the ends of the large bath. Hesitant, she began to roll up her jade silk sleeves, lightly touching the emperor on his shoulders. A hiss came out of his mouth, showing proof to her that he indeed was in pain rather that this act being a way to humiliate her. 

" Use that soap......it is supposed to help is it not?" Though she was behind him, she nodded, getting up to retrieve it. As she goes back down, she gets some water before rubbing the soap on him. Her face became red, acknowledging the intimacy of the act she was doing. 

"You have to come closer, I need more than my shoulders washed." The nature of this one sentenced turned corners in which she didn't want to go, so she stopped. Ben had his eyes closed before, but now opened he felt agitated. "Why must you keep stopping?" 

He turned around, seeing the court lady on the edge of the floor, trying not to get herself wet. "Take off the dress and sit by the edge, maybe then you'll finally do something right." His eyes glowed with glee seeing the mortified look on her face. She looked like a deer trying to escape, but like many it was too late, he'd caught her. 

"What's wrong Lady Rey, are you afraid I might do something to you?" His hand came out of the water and grabbed onto her forearm, pulling her upper body forward. Their faces were inches apart. 

To make matters worse, his eyes raked her dress-claded body to make it seem like he would try to make an advance at her, but she knew it wasn't real. He hated her, he would never even think of doing something of that nature to her. "Take off the dress, I would like to get out of this water sooner or later." Briskly pulling her hand away, she rushed to a corner, not sure of what to do. 

She could scream, no doubt allowing others to hear her. The only thing was that there wasn't anything for others to do. Many would say she brought herself in to this predicament, that she was planning for this to happen. 

A groan came out of the emperor's lips, hoping to not deal with her 'holier than thou' nature. "Rey, take off your dress and come here now. Don't make me say that again." There was a danger hidden behind the soft tone he gave to the harsh words. Not wanting the emperor to be angry with her, she complied, needing the last thing for him to do was threaten someone she cared for. As she allowed her body to go with the motions of taking off her jade dress, she tried to take her mind somewhere else. 

Rey tried to think about Poe finally returning to her in the matter or days. She tried to think about Finn and the new poetry he would be giving her tomorrow. She tried to not focus on the tears which were more than willing to come down her face. Taking a deep breath, she tried to at least relax herself, feeling her skin get goosebumps now that she was left only in her white undergarment, and was she glad for that. 

As her dilemma was going on, Kylo looked at her with rolling eyes. "Can you for once in your life not be over-dramatic and get in!" She gave him a dirty look, forgetting who he was as she step foot into the hot water. Though she didn't want to admit it, the water felt great, instantly easing the soreness her body was feeling. 

The emperor then turned around again, "hurry and do what your told" She started to lather the soap, passing it along his back, then his arms. He turned around, wanting her to also do his front. As she turned red from the closeness, he looked elsewhere, not really caring too much about the situation at hand. No one was going to walk in on them, and if someone did he wouldn't worry. Rey might, seeing it would be her name tarnished, but he would only see that in his favor. Finishing with his body, she moved back, making way for her leave, but he stopped her once more, much to her discomfort. 

"Is this also good for my hair?" She looked at him, then the bar of soap in her hands. "I-I suppose so your majesty." He then turned his back to her again, "do it." Not needing him to elaborate, she move herself to the edge of the water, rising up to sit on the floorboard. He in turn also moved back, fitting himself in between her legs. 

Rey knew if this was modern times, it would be an intimate act a couple could possibly do, but so far everything tonight was power moves all from Ben. 

Taking off the hairstring which held his hair together, she unraveled his lion mane, admiring its thickness. She proceeded to wet his hair a bit before using the lather of the soap to go into his hair. Within minutes, his head laid back on her, eyes closed as she massaged his head. There was silence between the two before Ben decided to finally say what was on his mind for days. 

"Rey, what would you do if I decide to marry you off?" She stopped her actions for a second trying to gauge where this conversation would head. "It would be an honor your Majesty." 

"Really, then how is it that you managed to get away from that with Luke in power? Did you tell him you'd rather not be married?" She quickly denounced his theories. "Then how is it that you didn't marry wolfdog? There's no need to deny the fact that you both were an item, so why then not be with him?" His eyes were open now, looking straight up at her with a nasty smirk on his face. 

Her lips trembled, not sure of how to answer. She didn't know herself why they never got married, maybe she just got too involved in taking care of Luke she couldn't deal with anything else. "Wait...is it that you did not want to marry him? Was he not good enough for you?" A laugh came out of his mouth with that statement. "I know deep down you too find that he's not good enough, and he'll never be able to live up to any expectation you conjure up in that head of yours." 

Dipping down into the water, he got his hair soap free before coming back up, wiping all his hair back into place. His hands then go on either side of Rey's legs, confining her to only him. She uses her hands to cover the front part of her under garment, knowing that by now it may be see through. With a knowing look, he glanced at her body, shivering from the cold air, the cloth sticking onto her body, allowing him to see her tan skin. 

Now, despite his limited relations with the opposite sex, one mustn't be fooled; Kylo has an exceptionally healthy appetite in women. Due to his want for power, his other needs were left in the dark, but now having what he wanted since he was a child, it was an understatement to say that these urges haven't surfaced his mind time and again. He could start a harem for himself, having hundreds of women at his feet, but he didn't care for that, especially the after effect of the drama the women would bring about to 'claim' him; he claimed things, not the other way around. Frankly, other than seeing Kaydel that one time and the occasional visits to his mother, Rey was really the only female who's been around him since the beginning of his reign. 

His hands somehow found themselves around her waist, looking into her eyes as he brought her down into the water. He felt her body become tense under his touch, she didn't want him. Despite his feelings towards her, he found it barbaric that she wouldn't want him, the Emperor of Naboo, but instead one of his lowly brothers. "Don't worry, Rey, I'll find someone worthy of you." 

Rey was almost afraid that Ben would say he was worthy of her, to which she may have given an un-ladylike snort. He wasn't worthy of anyone's love; well maybe Kaydel since they were able to be two peas of the same pod. "Maybe, I'll let you marry Han. Didn't you two forge a relationship years ago? I'm sure he would appreciate it. Maybe you could be with Finn; it wouldn't be as if either of you could leave the palace anyway." He almost looked thoughtful in his menacing decision. Why torture her with the thought of marriage, and with people who weren't Poe?

"Hell, if I say so you might end up being the Head Eunuch's wife! What a sight for sore eyes, a eunuch with a wife. Now that would be rather useless wouldn't it?" Anger started to seep into her blood, but she tried to keep her cool before doing something she might regret. 

"I remember recently, someone told me I have my way of controlling them through the prospect of marriage, which I now see to be a very strong standing when it comes to women. I have the power to make you become the wife of anyone, permanently making you role of a lifetime. I would miss you dearly though, seeing that you won't be able to serve me anymore." She rolled her eyes, not capable to listening to this bull anymore. She tried to pull out of his grip, but he held onto her tighter. Hell, he started to pull her closer. Lost in the moment, she didn't realize what he was really doing, until she felt her whole body submerge into the water. 

He was trying to drown her. She felt the pressure he put on her head pushing her in, she tried to push herself back up, fighting to stay afloat. In the mist of this, she heard a faint laugh, no doubt from him. Rey finds relief to feel the air in her lungs again, no matter how much it hurt for the time being. She was coughing up a storm, trying to remove her now free hair from her face. Focusing on breathing, she didn't realize Ben had rushed to her again, this tome taking a hold of her slim neck, pushing her to the edge of the bath. Her hands flew up to grab his, but being more powerful that her, he took both her hands into his free hand and held them over her head . 

"As I've just demonstrated, I could kill you in seconds and no one could do a thing about it. We'd all be in mourning for the court lady who feel into her death. Wouldn't that be sad? I know the princes would want to throw a grand funeral for you, wouldn't they?" She's hearing his words, but they're not registering, his grip on her neck gets tighter. She's struggling for air; spots are appearing before her. 

"But at the end of the day, the only thing they'll truly remember about you was how you became mine, betraying all who were against me." 

She heard one of those villainous laugh they would have in movies, but it sounded perfect from him. 

In the mist of his fun, Kylo was displeased seeing that Rey passed out. He didn't realize just how tight he was choking her. 

Finally, a tired sigh came out of his lips. He took her out of the water, his arms going under her legs, making him carry her in bridal style. The last thing he needed was for her to get sick. Who would make his tea as perfect as she does? Well, he knew she was there for much more than that, and being the only one who knew his ritual refuse to think of having another court lady take on her job, even for a few days. The only place he could think of taking her was his own chambers, just so people wouldn't talk. He didn't understand why but for this moment he cared what people would say. 

He took her to his chambers, now both towel clad. He knew he couldn't leave her in the wet undergarment, so he used his knife and cut them open. He didn't take a good look at her body, not because he didn't want to, but he didn't know where that would take him. He covered her with the towel before giving her one of his white undergarments to keep her warm. 

Now going to his bed, changing his own clothes of course, he sat down and laughed at the situation. This would be the first and only tome a woman would be in his bed without being bed. Rey, you do know how to get yourself into situations don't you? Ben himself decided to go to sleep, turning away from her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Rey finally woke up, she took in a deep breath, making sure she was still alive. To her relief, she was. What brought back alarm was the fact that she wasn't in the maiden's quarters, nor was she in her room. 

Panicked, she sat up, holding the towel close to her. How did this even get on her? It took a moment, the it dawned her; she was in the Emperor's chamber. Her face became beet red, thinking of what may have happened for her to be in this position. Looking on the ground, she saw her undergarment turn in pieces. 

Mortified, she turned to the side to see the emperor, who was sleeping soundly. For the first time since the death of Luke, tears flowed down her face, thinking the worst of the situation. I'm sorry Rey, I never thought something like this would happen. Oddly enough, she didn't feel any sort of pain. She quietly got off the bed, not needing him to wake up and force him to do another horrendous thing to her. It was midnight black outside, so she knew she could get out as she could without really being noticed by anyone. Picking up her torn garment, she ran out of the room, not realizing she had woken up the emperor by doing so. 

Well, that wasn't the complete truth, he was always awake, just with his eyes closed. He saw the look on her face, no doubt knowing what she had thought happened. He quietly laughed to himself; at least this inadvertently did something. He knew now he had more control over her, she would be terrified thinking he would do 'this' again. 

The only problem was that if she were to let this out and tell someone her assumed thoughts, she would basically be trash to whoever he wanted to put her with; but Poe would be broken, seeing his love at the feet of his brother. That thought alone brought him a sense of joy. 

He got off his bed, heading to his desk with a ink at hand; he began to write down his final fate for the dear Rey. 

It read: Emperor Kylo Ren of Naboo declares that Courtlady Rey is to bond in marriage with....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are so many little things thrown into the chapter but trust me you will understand as the story progresses. Who do you think the emperor put for Rey to marry?
> 
> Please do leave comments I enjoy reading them!!


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past comes back for Rey, but the emperor has his own plans to pull her to the present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised I created a character map for the story, with basically everyone other than Rey being related. Also, even with Leia as the one married to Anakin first she only has three children (Ben, Poe and Armitage) the others were from concubines and other political marriages but Leia was the main Empress. As the story goes on I will update the chart. Hope it helps!!!

Tomorrow will finally be the day, the beginning of the Winter festival. Decorations of red and gold were hanging all over the palace, the aura of joy should be around the air. Well it was, for everyone except Rey, the one responsible for the upbeat mood.

Ever since that night, she felt anxious and sick. Wariness became a part of her now, forcing herself to keep away from all others, even the emperor himself unless needed.

Emperor Ren did not act any different from before, except now he seemed to be more pleased with himself. He would often try to make conversation with Rey, to which she would give a curt response.  
She hated the fact that he didn't find anything wrong with what happened. Wasn't he supposed to hate her?

She could remember once, in front of some consul members he tried to blandly touch her hand, as if to warrant a reaction from her. Thankfully she swiftly avoided it all while bowing and leaving the room, no doubt the members looking at her when she left.

Though there wasn't anything said yet, she feared a rumor might start, which was the last thing she needed. So was coming in a matter of hours and if he heard about it he would be upset.

They did tell each other that they would never lie to each other, but Rey knew that if he found out, there will be blood. She didn't want to be the reason he was said to kill his family and bring bloodshed upon a nation.

As she was thinking, she didn't realize that the first snow finally arrived. She was waiting so long for it only to allow Ben Solo to take it away from her. Her hand stretched out, allowing the snow to fall on her hands.  
She felt like smiling, she hadn't in the longest time. Maybe she should see Finn. Rey wanted to tell him about the night, being her confidant, but being loyal to Poe he would tell. She hated this so much. Why did have to do it?

In the midst of her thoughts, a heavy fur encompassed her, giving her instant warmth. She refused to turn, knowing who it was.

"Is it that you want to get sick before the festivities?" Her mouth twisted up hearing the deep voice.

There was a sigh to her silence. "That's fine, it'll just give a good explanation as to why Poe and Armitage weren't able to see you."

She furrowed her eyebrows at that, not happy about the insinuation that she won't be able to see her friends.

"I won't get sick, I'm more than warm enough. Besides, I wouldn't give up seeing them for anything."

"Even for the life of another?" Rey's eyes widened hearing that, and for the first time she turned around to take a hard look at the emperor.

He himself was adorned with a great fur covering him, a frown on his face, most likely from being out in the snow.

"Yea, perhaps I could bring Poe back.... but then what about poor Obie and his wife?" Seeing the confusion on her face, he gave a mirthless laugh.

"Yes, our wolf dog is watching after Obie, making sure he doesn't make contact with his grandfather. There are rumors that they want to take the throne. Pity, if Poe were to come back Obie would have to disappear somehow."

"Your Majesty, you know Obie and his wife want nothing to do with the crown."

"Am I really that sure?" He finally looked her in the eyes, narrowing it as if to challenge him.

"Yes; you've known him all your life and if anything he's never even thought of politics."

"Would you stake your life on it?"

"W-what?"

"Would you really risk your own life to say that Obie isn't seeking the throne?" The question took her by surprise, no doubt, but knowing that there was a chance that his life was at stake, she was more than willing to take the bait.

"Yes, Emperor; I am willing to stake my life on it."

He stared down at her and those big eyes. He waited to see hesitation, but there wasn't any. She was being serious into selling her life to save his younger brother.

"How about this, if you say yes to the condition I have for you, I won't only leave Obie and that wife if his to live the rest of their lives out in peace, but Poe will be free to roam about here whenever he is pleased."

He has got to be joking, she thought as she looked at him with bewildered eyes, there wasn't any way that he would allow so much leeway.

"What is the condition?"

"Now that, you can't know yet. When I'm ready I'll let you know; and if you agree to my terms now you'll have to do it without any sort of rebellion." She bit her lip, actually contemplating his offer.

"I'll have to take time to think about it."

There was that smirk again, "If you leave here now, not only will I force you to do it, but I will have Obie and his wife brought over and kill them by Poe's hands. So, you can take all the time you want to think, but it'll have to be right here."

Her mouth twisted up in disgust, to which the emperor laughed, not caring for her dilemma for he knew her answer.

As he said, he knew everyone's weakness, including the ever so heroic Rey; she wouldn't say no since she cared too much for Obie to die.

Much to her oblivion and dismay, he was right, she would say yes to him, blindly selling herself to his secretive demand to save the lives of her dear friends. 

"Your majesty, as your subject I have no choice but to obey your word." She bowed down as needed, knowing there wasn't any way out of it. 

He looks at her then away within seconds, acting like he's bored of her show. She waits for him to say anything, do anything to warrant an act of rebellion from her. 

"Don't worry Lady Rey, you'll soon find out what exactly you've exchanged to save the life of some petty beings. I hope they were worth it." Just as he came, Kylo leaves without another word, walking back into the warmth of the palace. 

What he missed to see was Rey's pale face, wondering what she did. What if it was a trick, that he wanted her to do something bad like poison an official or spy on someone? Was not knowing the condition really worth it? She shakes her head, of course it was worth it. She saved the lived of two dear friends and now she'll get to see Poe as she pleased, that's if he doesn't find out about what had happened. 

She looks around her, making sure there wasn't anyone to witness her tears. She hated the fact that she was so weak; even as Raelynn she was weak. She would cry whenever tough situations arose in her life, but she can't allow that to come in between her duties, her task in following fate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The winter festival finally arrived, the palace filled with many royals and their families from all the provinces for Naboo.

Despite being part of the Maiden's Court, being the head allowed Rey some privileges which most others weren't allowed to have. As the head she was allowed to dress up formally and even celebrate with the royal lineage; the latter of which she wasn't too fond of. Though she would be dining with friends, enemies would also be near by. 

She heard that Poe has come about days before, but due to her busy schedule she wasn't able to pass by his quarters. The same situation with Armi, she wasn't able to see him; only Finn. All she heard about the two brothers was that they were strong and happy. She knew that the king didn't want her to see Poe, at least not yet. 

That couldn't stop them though, at least not tonight. Being the first night of the festival, there would be a big feast honoring the emperor to celebrate and wish fortune on his reign. She doubt that people were actually happy, but it was tradition so it had to happen without a hitch. 

She decided to wear a dark red dress, she remembered how well it went with Poe's black attire. Her hair was left open, a braid going across the front; red jewelries adorning her hair. She used her cosmetics to cover up her tired eyes and wary skin, adding color to her lips and eyes. 

She knew at the dinner she would be seated by Finn, only because she was in charge of the seating. Across from her Poe would sit, finally giving her a close up view of her lover. They all would be sitting at the furthermost end of the table away from the Emperor, which she no doubt would drive him mad. 

As the time approached faster, her heart started to jump a bit more, feeling anxious for the joyous time. 

Rey decided it would be the right time to head to the dinner, seeing that the royals would be there and she did not want to be the reason everything runs late.

When she opened her door, she was surprised to see a familiar face waiting for her. There was a silence ensuing between the two, not sure of how to start the conversation after not seeing one another in so long.

She knew that her eyes were threatening to spill tears, but she refused to cry at this moment; this was a happy time.

"It's good to know that you kept the routine with your cosmetics."

"Well I had a good teacher. Maybe I should thank her." She should be laughing, but nothing would come out. Despite the overwhelming joy that they both felt, too much was at stake to allow their vulnerability to show forth.

"How's the construction going?"

There was a sadness in his eyes hearing her line of questions, "I would like to say going well, but the supplies have been running low and our workers are getting sick from malnourishment. I need to ask the king for more supplies and workers."

Both knew that wasn't a good idea, but it needed to be done so his castle would be finished with sooner than later; besides it would mean Poe could finally reach back and stay.

"Would you escort me to the dinner your highness?"

There was that bittersweet smile she became used to over the years, "It would be my honor Lady Rey."

They both walked close together, if one looked closely enough they would see them holding hands under the setting sun. Despite being apart it was obvious to them that their love wasn't lost.

They walked throughout the outer gardens, as slowly as humanly possible. No words ceased to be heard between them; both had too much to say but neither knew how to let it out.

Finally, Rey decided stop their tracks, near by the place they used to meet when they were younger, where Poe took her 'first' kiss and told her she was his person. The elder turned around to look at her, seeing her expressive eyes betray the smile she gave him.

"I've missed you so much." Poe knew she wasn't lying, but there was something amiss. Her eyes said she was hiding something, but he didn't know what. It was almost half a year since he last saw her, he didn't know what was going on in her life since he didn't want to get caught sending her letters, or at least not let Ben read what he wrote to her.

"We still promise not to lie to each other, right?" Rey was confused by his question, but nodded nonetheless. "Of course, there's no reason to lie when it comes to us." As she was saying the words, she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him of that or herself.

Poe couldn't prove anything, not that there was anything to prove. He internally shook his head, maybe he was reading too much into the situation, but he knew Rey. Even if he met her centuries later he would know her.

"Will you be staying long?"

"I would like to, but the construction can't be at a halt for too long. I hope for the king to grant me what's needed to get the job done quicker. I should be here till the last day of the festival." She smiled wider hearing that, happy that she would spend more time with him.

Out of joy, she moved to kiss him, but he held her at arms length; confused, she looked at him.

"Oh no, you can't kiss me without my permission." She rolled her eyes at him, knowing exactly what he was referring to. When she first came to the palace years before and they were starting to fall for each other, Poe tried to kiss her and she said not unless she gave her permission first.

"Why can't you just accept it rather than being a petty person?" He laughed at her statement, though he didn't understand what 'petty' meant.

Naturally, he move in for the kiss, hoping to get it. "What are you doing?" He looked at her with puckered lips, eyebrows furrowing. "You missed your chance." She gave a sardonic smile before turning around.

That didn't stop him.

As if it came out of a drama, Rey felt him turn her around by her arm, bringing her in close and he held her by the waist. She looked up at him, redness coming out of her face realiing just how real the situation was.

And then she remembered the events with the emperor from the weeks prior; even though that wasn't something she wanted, it still was fresh in her mind and made her feel uncomfortable.

She looked down, trying to push herself away. "W-We should head to the dinner, the others wouldn't appreciate it if we're late." Surprised at her response, he subconsciously let go of her waist, allowing her to move about at her free will.

The awkwardness was once more restored between the old lovers.

They continued their walk, much more space between them. Rey felt bad for what she did, ruining a perfect reunion, but thoughts about how he would feel after would be too much to bare.

"How is Obie and Satine ?" He finally looked at her for the first time in minutes, his emotions once again hidden.

"They're fine, they both live a quiet life,sometimes visiting me on the sight. He hasn't changed you know, still as lively as ever." She was glad to hear he was safe, that the emperor didn't do anything.

That condition still stood; she wasn't sure as to what he wanted her to do, but she wouldn't be surprised if it had anything to do with a marriage. He might just marry her off to a foreign enemy to try and gain a sense of peace.

That'd mean that yes, Poe could come to the palace, just without her in it. Well, when that came into the picture.....

She stopped Poe once again, taking an urgent hold on his hand.

"Poe, lets not go into the dinner upset with each other. It's been a while and who knows when we'll see each other again. I'm sorry for the awkwardness. Please forgive me?"

Now he knew something was up. She was never one to apologize quickly, usually letting his stubbornness get the best of them. He accepted though, since she at the end was right, like she usually was.

Not knowing what to make of his silence, she hugged him, hoping to soften his spirit for the time being.

He hugged he back, holding onto her tightly. "You're right. We shouldn't sour this reunion for ourselves. Let's go into this happy, I'm sure Ben wanted us to have some sort of bad confrontation right?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak since she wasn't sure if she could withhold the truth.

Back to their original state of happiness, they held onto their hands once more finally reaching their destination.

The doors opened for them, to their pleasant surprise everyone was now starting to get seated.

The emperor was already seated in his place, the head of the table. On his right was his mother, and in the left Kaydel; Rey thought he would appreciate her conversation.

Many consul members were also part of the feast, taking in some space between the king and other princes. Phasma and Han were both near the head of the table.

Towards the other end sat Finn, Poe ,Rey and Armi. They were allowed some space away from the others allowing them to talk about whatever they liked, just with lowered voices.

As only drinks were being passed, the Emperor looked upset. Those around him asked if everything was alright, if the drink was alright and if he wanted food to be served immediately.

He ignored them all as his eyes were set on one thing; the other end of the table. It wasn't as well lit as his side, mostly seeing the shadows of those on that side.

He was no fool; Rey thought she would do this in purpose. If this was her way of finally reuniting with her friends, she would have to think again. He was already livid that she came here with Poe, whom he heard she had quite a long walk with.

She also stuck him with tweedle dee and dum, along with his mother and ever so persistent Kaydel. This was her way of making him suffer.

Her form of payback from that other night. He then decided that two could play her game.He called the was eunuch, "Tell Lady Rey to serve me."

"B-but Your Majesty, she is a part of the celebrations, she is to dine with the rest of members."

A snarl came upon his face, "Does it look like I care? She is the only one to serve me......just me." The head eunuch bowed and did as he was asked.

Both women on either side of him along with Phasma were pleased to hear his demand against the court lady, but Han furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

The eighth prince turn to look in the direction of Rey; she was with his brothers and they all were laughing. A ghost of a smile came on his lips seeing the moment, even if he couldn't partake in it, it was good to see her smile again. His only wonder was why the emperor would go out of his way to ruin their time; it was obvious that he wanted to stop their fun, but why drag Rey to serve him....what was he missing in this picture?

Emperor Ren watched with hawk eyes as the head eunuch went to the courtlady and told her his demand. The smile faltered off her face, the faces of his brothers also became serious. Her eyes connected with him, to which he returned with a smirk. 

Kaydel was right next to him, smiling at his actions. She tried to touch his hand, but he pulled it out of reach, giving her a hard stare, who was she to touch him? His mother, looking at every interaction, gave Ben a perplexed stare wondering what exactly his plan was. She wanted his goal to still remain as Naboo. 

There was a small sigh which escaped his lips as both women vied for his attention, while his mind was on another.

He watched as Rey got up, her red dress on full display. She did have a nice sense of fashion, looking beautiful (much to his dismay), actually looking like a queen in the mist of peasants.It was a pity she would have worn them for nothing. 

She came with the wine, bowing to him in the formal fashion. She refused to have full eye contact with him, instead serving him his drink as quickly as possible.

In the middle of her movements, she felt the emperor grab her wrist, not in a harsh manner, but enough for her to stop and look at him.

All around the table watched as he whispered something into her ears. They wondered what he had said, and was hoping for a reaction from the court lady, but for once her face stayed blank, not giving a hint to what he had said or even his own emotion. She just bowed and left, putting down the pitcher and sat back in her seat.

It didn't stop others from noticing his stare at her. He eyed her, triumph seen in his face.

The three brothers she sat with all had their own questions. None asked though, the moment she looked up at them a smile donned her face. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, but nonetheless all knew better than to bring up what happened.

"To the new year!" There was a sense of false hope behind her voice, but all four of them gave into the mini toast; all wanting the night to end well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Throughout the rest of the night, Rey kept on having to move from her seat to the emperor only to serve him. She knew it was his own way of torturing her. The words he whispered to her haunted her that night. The words the self weren't bad, but it was what was hidden behind them.

She knew all were curious why he was staring at her the entire night. She kept her mouth shut, knowing better than to utter a word about his behavior. 

Later that night, she had been summoned to go to his bed chambers. Fear encompassed her not knowing what to expect. She was told to leave on the robe she had in for the dinner.

Rey reapplied her makeup,wanting to hide any sign of stress from him. Accordingly, she went to his room. She silently prayed that someone would stop her to talk, but it seemed that everyone was tired and had gone to their beds. She now wished she had told Poe the truth, that he would protect her from the emperor's wrath.

Reaching the room, she fought with herself to enter, several times her hand would reach the door, but more so than not she would pull back.

The thought that he tainted her was too much to bare.

Opening the door, she didn't see the emperor on his bed, but rather a chair off to the side. He didn't look at her, but straight ahead towards the table with candles on them. Next to him on the floor was a sealed scroll. His eyes looked tired, dark circles attaching themselves onto his now pale skin.

Rey closed the door, slightly moving up not sure if he would notice her. His eyes saw her, though, looking at her with a blank face.

"How could you embarrass me tonight?" Her face showed confusion, but before she voiced her thoughts he stopped her. "Don't act dumb. You knew you shouldn't have sat yourself with my brothers, making fools of yourselves with all the noise you all were making."

"Emperor, we haven't seen each other in such a l-"

"Does it look like I care? There was no reason for you all to join in like that, secluding yourselves from the rest of us." Her eyebrows furrowed, why did it seem like he was jealous? Her mind still refused to believe such a thing.

He finally got up from his seat, his tall frame walking to her. For once, there wasn't much light coming from the candles, the moonlight compensating for the dimness. His face only showed halfway in the light, making him look much more sinister than he already was. He walked closer to her, leaving only a few inches of space between them.

Eyes showed terror as his hand shot out, fingers lightly touching her open hair. His eyes were still blank, or he at least hid his emotions well. Ben then gave a smile, a closed off, ironic smile. His calloused fingers then moved to her face, she held every restraint within her to not move back from him, knowing his hands could possibly head to her neck.

"You look so beautiful, almost like a queen." Confusion morphed curiosity, wondering why he would suddenly kid about something like this.

A chuckle came out of his mouth, "Maybe you should just sit next to me. Why should everyone else have the freedom to dine with you, going out of your way to look so beautiful? Only the emperor should have that privilege, and I shall."

She would not allow him to take away her possibly last chance of freedom with her friends, not knowing where in the world she would be in a few weeks. Rey then decided to succumb to him, in hopes that maybe for once he would have mercy on her.

Falling to the ground, she bowed before him, trembling form with a pleading voice, "Your majesty, please reconsider. They are your brothers, they mean no harm. They don't have the luxury to see me all the time, they are often off protecting your land." Her pleading still went on, the emperor's hand now behind his back watching her shaking body by his boots. He let out a breath, wanting to get this over with.

"Lady Rey, you will sit on my right hand, no exception. You may have found it funny to sit me with Princess Kaydel, but she will now be in place of you for my brothers; you should know how families should keep up." Tears threatened to fall on her face, knowing that what had happened earlier wasn't a punishment, but this was.

"Your Majesty, I beg of you, at least let one of your brothers sit alongside with you, s-show the consul that you indeed don't have any bad blood in your family towards you" He did have to give her credit, she was smart and knew how to find that loophole.

"Alright, then who should I invite to be by my side?" His gaze turned hard when she finally looked up, already knew who was on her mind.

"It will not be Poe, I advise you to think of another."

"The fourteenth prince Armitage, your majesty. He's been off to war and it would be seen as you way of rewarding him for his good work." He nodded, agreeing with her diplomatic strategy.

"Alright, Armi will be sitting in the front, along with you. You will not need to serve me, unless one of your court maids decides to mess things up." She uttered a thank you, getting up from her position.

The emperor looked down at her, "Now, you can't hide from me any longer. I know your games Rey, and I'm getting pretty tired of them. I will show you how I have what Poe doesn't. Maybe for once he'll fall off that pedestal you made for him."

"I can only hope you'll look just as nice for your emperor tomorrow, it would be a disappointment to everyone if it isn't the case." He turned around, looking out at his balcony, this being his allowance of her leave. Anger boiled her veins hearing his words, knowing he was trying her patience in every corner.

Ben stood in his room, looking at the moon with the snow falling lightly, thinking about his plan. He knew everything needed to fall into place on the last day of the festival. He looked down at the scroll laying on the ground.

Rey will be paying for that day; the day she took away his place in the rain ritual.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally the day arrived, the last day of the festival. Most were still celebrating the snowfall, while others were preparing for their return of normal living.

The odd thing about today what that the emperor had told all officials to come to the royal court room, most likely wanting to discuss something important. All the princes promptly entered the grand room, taking their places like they once did when their father was in power.

Neither brother knew what was happening, all wonder what was so urgent that their plans for the festival were halted. In his own time, the emperor finally arrived, the head eunuch trailing not far behind with a scroll in hand. The only one to show emotion on his face was Armi, wondering what sanction the emperor would order.

Their brother, Emperor Ren, sat in his rightful place, looking a bit different than usual. He decided to wear an attire similar to what he wore as a young prince coming to attack when Luke was in power, hair open and all. They all knew he wasn't going to start war, it wouldn't benefit him.

Moments later, Rey entered with the tray of medicinal tea at hand. She swallowed a gulp seeing through her peripheral vision that all the consul and princes were there, along with the Queen Mother Leia and Princess Kaydel. She wondered what new plan the emperor had in store for them.

All was quiet as she poured him his tea, his eyes watching her. None understood his newfound fascination with the court lady, but some knew it would bring no good to her. Lady Rey was getting ready to leave when he stopped her. He pulled her down to his level, her knees harshly hitting the floor, she tried to cover the moan to the pain.

He then turned to his audience, giving the a smirk. "I know I summoned you all here without any knowledge of what I have planned. Don't worry, none of you are in deep waters, yet."

He then turned to the head eunuch, looking back towards his subjects, "Here, in the eunuch's hand is the last decree the great Emperor Anakin of Naboo left before his death. It has only been recently recovered and I plan to adhere to his last wish." Despite not letting it be known, he himself was a little nervous to what his father's last wish actually was. Once it was opened, he knew he had to follow it, even without his own approval.

He looked down at the court lady, knowing the only reason he was keeping her hear was to let out a decree of his own, which was hidden in his attire. He only had to wait for the first to be read aloud before he made his move.

The head eunuch finally opened the sealed decree, something both Yo and his mother were curious for its contents a long time.

"In the last words of the 1st Emperor Anakin of Naboo; this decree declares: Upon the death of the king, the new king in power shall have the task of marrying off Rey of the Pluto clan. Whoever she is to marry will be the crown prince of Naboo, who will then be the emperor of Naboo at his death. She is to be the First Empress of Naboo in this reign, allowing her more power than any woman in the Naboo courts."

All were shocked by the decree, the emperor looked mad with his widened eyes. He knew exactly what this was made for; this was for Luke to have and no doubt marry her off to Poe to make him the official Crown Prince. His eyes went straight to his mother, what were you thinking? She herself looked surprised, not knowing just how powerful it was. Despite her own hatred for the courtlady, she knew what needed to be done.

Well, she knew what she wanted to be done, something Kylo wasn't going to allow happen.

All the princes were in their own midsets; Poe pale and shocked, not believing his father made it so easy for him to be in line for reigning emperor and he knew nothing about it. He looked at Rey, who was scared beyond belief. He knew his chance with her was lost, Ben would most likely give her to another of his brothers.

Finn felt sadness for his friend; he knew she had no desire for such a role, and whoever she would be made to marry will only be after one thing...unless it is he himself who the emperor chooses. He knew that would never happen, but he thought he was a better choice than the likes of Han.

The emperor had no idea just how powerful Rey really was. He did remember asking Lando not too long ago about Rey's path. It was cryptic, as always, but he did insinuate that she would somehow be able to influence power in the future.

It was that moment that he decided to take fate in his own hands, not caring even about the decree he had planned out for her.

Standing up, he took Rey's wrist and dragged her along with him. "Father did always have his own sense of humor. I myself had no idea of what was in this decree, but I was to announce some news for our lovely courtlady today."

He looked down at her, from a distance, some would believe it was a loving stare, but Rey knew better. She read his mind, knowing what was going to happen.

This was it; the condition he had mentioned to her before.

"Lady Rey of the Plutt clan will become my First Queen come this spring." The room suddenly became noisy with gasps from the women and protest from all the princes, save Phasma.

The first one was Poe, bowing before his brother, "The emperor cannot marry a woman with a scar in her body."

"Ahh, but the first emperor himself absolved Rey from such a trait. He's given her more power than any other woman here." Rey looked as if she wanted to faint.

She wasn't going to go against him, even if she wasn't held to the condition. She was petrified about that night so much that to her this was better than confronting Poe about it. At least now she did not have that guilt she had before.

Her mind then reminded her of what just happened, she was engaged to marry the emperor , none other than the treacherous Ben Solo. A mist all this havoc, she looked up at him, a smirk evident on his face. Rey knew he had finally won. He was able to keep his control of her and his brothers with no way out.

It was all too much for her to take in.

She saw dots around her before slipping into the darkness.

As Rey fell unconscious into his arms, Ben only looked at the audience surrounding him, half his brothers were dumbstruck while the other half was happy. His mother looked upset, not liking his choice at hand. At this point and time, he was starting to care a bit less for his mother's opinion, seeing that there may be a chance that this was never about him. Kaydel on the other hand was hysterical, crying out, falling on the floor like a madwoman. He knew she always dreamed of being with him, or at lest the one to become emperor. It was alright though, she was going to become a empress, just not with him.

The person who struck his interest though was Han, there wasn't any real sort of reaction from him. Though he wasn't expecting anything much, it was odd just not seeing anything.

The eighth prince knew how to hide hide emotions well, refusing to allow anyone into his thought process. He watched with calculating eyes his older brother holding the faint courtlady in his arms. He knew something wasn't right; he saw the emperor's own reaction.

He was never planning to actually marry her, at least not until that moment. From what he gathered, the emperor was planning to marry her off, but to who? That was what he needed to figure out. It really wouldn't matter much, though, seeing that who she'll end up with now. Maybe he could fight his way through, getting on her good side.

Han understood now who held the power, not Ben, but the beloved Rey. His father was no fool, he saw her potential, she was always meant to be someone of high power. Now her power would be under the dark forces of Ben. Han could probably get her to trust him again, find out the weakness of the emperor. He could promise her a chance of being with Poe, knowing how much that'd mean to her. Would he fulfill it, of course not. All his eyes were set on was the throne, and he didn't care of who he burned to get it.

Anyways, Rey could be his empress, so he will get what he wants in the end.

Emperor Ren looked down at Rey, not doubting her shock in the situation. He wasn't expecting this to take this turn, but he will do whatever it takes to keep the crown. Maybe it would be better to seclude her for the moment, when she finally comes back they would discuss what exactly happened in the matter of moments. At least with this he knew that no one would dare disobey him, in fear that he would do something to Rey. Would he? He didn't know, maybe if she annoyed him enough.

He planned to keep her out of the way for the most part, it would be as if she's non-existence. Yes, that would make this easier for all parties involved. This was a way for both of them to have power, even if she didn't want it.

Rey will be his empress, with an invisible string around her neck.

With that thought in mind, he walked out with Rey in the mist of chaos, ignoring the stares of Poe and Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's going to be quite a few ideas about what will happen in the future, but trust me when I say it's pretty unexpected! Please leave your thoughts and drop some kudos on this story :)
> 
> I hope you have a great weekend <3


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hits Rey that Ben wasn't joking about their engagement, someone doesn't like it and wants justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I hope you all are doing well and are ready for the whirlwind in the next few chapters.  
> First off, thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, I thoroughly enjoy reading them and honestly having to think on them does make me happy.
> 
> This chapter was already hitting over 7k words do I decided from here on out I'll average the chapters to around 3,500 words just to ensure quicker updates from my part.

Her eyes opened with a fuzzy image greeting her. She wasn't sure of what had happened, but she had one hell of a headache. As the image became clearer, she saw that she was in her room in the maiden's palace . Slowly, Rey moved herself up, wincing in pain trying to figure out what had happened before.

The only person she saw was her friend Jessika , her faithful lady-in-waiting she's become so close to over the years. The girl's eyes looked wide, almost fearful. Her face was pale, as if she had seen a ghost. Rey was confused.

"Jessika, I just had the most odd dream. His majesty had called me into the royal room along with the princes and consul men and announced that we were to get married. Isn't that the strangest thing?" She nervously laughed it off, hoping that this indeed wasn't true, that it was all just one strange dream she had.

The latter looked at her, eyes widening even further, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing but stammering came out.

Rey's smile lost its place on her face, "Right? It was just one strange...dream?" The lady in waiting then fell on her knees and held onto her dear friend's hand, tears coming out of her eyes, "Lady Rey, I-I'm so sorry. It indeed wasn't a dream, but....but his majesty did announce that you two are to be married come the first of spring."

All other words which escaped her lips were ignored by the courtlady, her mind taking away from reality. It was finished, she wasn't able to fulfill fate like it was intended; she ruined everything. Lando was wrong, maybe she should've married Poe like she desired, she could have saved herself from the torture of the emperor.

Without having rational thoughts to stop her, she got up from her bed, ignoring all pain she might be feeling. With rushed steps, her feet mindlessly found its way to the one place she knew where to find her villain, the royal room.

She pushed against the guards who were blocking the way, giving them one look. They knew better than to fight against her, she was the one person who took care of the emperor. Using whatever strength was left in her, she shoved open the two doors leading to the emperor and his throne.

It was as if he was expecting her to come and barge in. seeing that there wasn't a single soul in there except him, one leg higher than the other.

"Ahh, Lady Rey, I'm glad to see that you're well now. I was going to come see you later, but you found your way to me instead." She cared very little for his jest against her, only seeing red in her view. She hated him for what he did; for finally taking everything away from her without warning.

She always figured that he would do something to keep her away from everything she loved, but never with him being that factor. It made her wonder if this was his plan from the beginning, that he would just keep her to himself, that his treatment to her before was just an act so she would hate him, and then keep her in his clutches as a form of torture?

Rey fought back tears in her eyes, standing her ground in front of the emperor. She knew she looked frazzled, her hair not in the neat bun she's used to having, her clothes were somewhat shifted a bit. "Why, Ben? Why did you do that?" The smile on his face was still there, but from the use of his birth name his eyes turned black, anger muddling in his view.

Kylo looked at her with a mild smile planted on is face. He watched the small woman standing in front of him, trying to hide away her fear. He realized that she still didn't learn the lesson he was trying to give, to not mess with him and his throne. Ever since she came into the palace she's always found a way to sabotage him from his place, but not this time.

He's going to make sure there wasn't anything she would do to screw him over. He did think about the fiasco for a while, his 'decision' he made on a whim. Despite his initial thoughts on what to do with Rey, it was at the end the best one. Not only will she have to follow his orders, but he could bend his brothers' wills. She was his perfect pawn, he will bring her down on her knees, planting a sweet smile on her face for the nation to see.

Ben was just thankful she wasn't ugly, or else it would've been alot harder to do.

"Lady Rey, come here." He wasn't speaking in a loud, brash voice, but there was a warning laced behind it. She stood there frozen, refusing to allow him to break her for that small moment. Kylo's eyes narrowed, his temper starting to rise a bit.

"I.Said.Come.Here." It was when he had sounded out each word she knew better. Cautiously, she walked towards his throne, her eyes never leaving his. It was amusing to him since for the past few weeks all she did was try to avoid him, but now it seemed she was trying to show strength against him.

Pathetic.

Rey stopped in front of him, but his finger crooned for her to come even closer. Panic started to rise in her as their proximity had gotten closer. Her eyes started to head south, suddenly not finding that courage she had fleeting seconds before.

Now standing in front of him, she saw his feet move, he was now standing infront of her now. She watched as his large hand moved up, his fingers moving to her chin to bring her face up. her eyes focused on his goatee before finally looking into his black eyes.

"You asked why I did that?" Her eyes couldn't hold his intense stare, she looked back down again. She watched his fingers, strong and commanding.

"Because I can. I am the emperor , I can do whatever I want; and I chose you to be my empress." Her mouth twisted in disgust, knowing he was spewing lies. Rey knew him well enough by now to know when he was lying. Maybe he didn't realize it but the tip of his nose twitches when a lie is spewed from his mouth.

"You're lying, that was not what you were planning. That decree was last minute; you had other plans for me." His face was blank, before erupting in ferocious laughter, as if what she said was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

He lets go of her, folding in half, a hand to his midsection. Her eyebrows furrowed seeing this odd reaction; but she confirmed she was right.

"You know, Lady Rey, if I had a chance I would make you high with political power, you're sharper than anyone else here, including Han." He then moved, picking up a scroll. It was the scroll she saw that night he summoned her to his room during the winter festival.

"Here, read it yourself. You seem to know so much then why don't you see for yourself what I did have in store for you?" With shaking hands, she took the parchment, opening it to find what her fate was supposed to be. Moments later, the scroll falls out of her hands, the tears finally rushing down her cheeks.

He watched with glee seeing her reaction, "So tell me, Rey, is being married to me, the Emperor of Naboo as bad now?" Her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. He came close to her again, now wiping the tears from her eyes in a pseudo romantic gesture. She kept her mouth shut, allowing the tears to flow as she looked at the emperor with pure hatred. Even as Raelynn she never had hatred towards anyone, not even to those that betrayed her.

"And think about it, who will want to be with you if they found out? I'm sure Poe would disregard you if he found out the truth." He knew what she would think to with his referral, that she was tainted by him. He only let this on because if she somehow told her brother about it he would desert her, leaving her vulnerable.

As he expected, Rey did take into account what he was talking about. "Y-Yes your majesty, you're right. I should be honored as your humble servant to become the empress. T-Thank you for this opportunity." She then went to bow in front of him. Words had stumbled out of her mouth before she had time to process it. Her body moved out of instinct, the first thing on her mind was to make sure he was not angry with her.

He nodded towards her actions, thinking maybe getting her to bend her ways may not be as hard as she thought.

"You may leave"

As quickly as she came in, Rey left to seclude herself into her room. In the rush of leaving, she wasn't looking where she was going. Before she knew it, she had hit herself against a wall, a soft wall, but a wall. Quickly, she tried to blink the tears away before looking up.

It was Armitage; a ting of happiness tried to break into her heart, but it had hit the fear a little too late, there wasn't any time of happiness for her. Still, she tried her best.

"H-hello your Highness." She bowed slightly before him, not sure of there were others around.He gave her a big smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. He himself was sad about the situation at hand. Armi never expected the woman he loved to be married off to his brother, Ben Solo.

He wouldn't have been surprised if it was Poe, but Ben? The man was so harsh, and he knew Rey was never really in his saving graces. What was the meaning behind this marriage he bestowed upon her? Armitage was still young, but not near as naive as he once was.

He slowly started to see his mother for who she really was, happy that he wasn't enclosed within her clutches as much now being the Army General. There was only one thing on his mind when he saw the dilemma that happened earlier; Rey has to escape. The only way to free her from his brother was to let her free.

Now by doing this, it meant he had to let her go too. There wasn't any way for her to survive if she was left with Armi; the moment they were far enough he would be forced to let her go, starting a new life as if she wasn't a part of his for so many years.

It would hurt him dearly, but that was how much he loved her, he was willing to help her escape and let her free so she could live happy.

Knowing that there wasn't anyone around in sight, he had pulled her to his room, which was a few meters away. Mindlessly, she followed the prince into his quarters.

"Rey! I'm happy to see you're alright!" He hugged her tightly for a moment, contemplating to not let her go. "Thank you. I'm happy myself that despite everything I'm alive and well." It was hard for her to actually swallow everything that has happened over the past few hours, let alone have a proper conversation with anyone.

She bowed to him once more, trying to escape into the abyss of her own confinement. Rey turned to leave him, but he held her back, holding onto her wrist. It wasn't like she was used to; a harsh grip keeping her in place. Instead, Armi held onto her gently, it was a plead for her not to go as yet.

Taken aback, she indeed listened to the silent command, finding herself a chair to sit down on; her legs had become shaky. Armi followed suit, sitting down near her dear friend.

"Run away with me"

Her eyes widened at the statement, never once thinking for her mind to go there. Run away? That was a death wish not only on her but for Armi as well. Maybe he wouldn't kill Armitage, but Ben would start hell for him. Being the Queen Mother's new favorite didn't favor well with the Emperor . He would soon be out for Armi's blood, which wasn't something which would sit well with Rey.

"Your Highness, I do appreciate the offer, but quite frankly I can't allow you or myself to be in a compromising position as that." Armi quickly shook his head.

"You don't understand Rey, we could run away and then you can be free. I'll take you someplace far away, you'll start a new life. All....all your worries from the palace would be far behind you."

Now, she had to admit, that did appease to her, the thought of being free. Of course it would hurt her to leave all of her friends and memories behind, but what choice did she really have? It was either that she'll be married to the emperor and live a miserable life or she could be free of anyone, living her second chance of life at her own will, not needing to worry about anyone or anything.

Armi was happy to see the light in her eyes, she was contemplating it. He had really hoped that she would say yes, that she wouldn't allow herself to suffer in the name of friendship.

"We'll need someone's help.....who can we trust?" Rey looked at him, of course they couldn't do it by themselves. It would be too hard without an inside man.

She knew there were only two people who would be willing to help; Finn and Poe. The problem with the latter was that he would be a bit too eager, always wanting nothing more than to live a life with her. Although that was something she wanted, she was willing to sacrifice it in the name of living a happy life away from the palace and it's affairs.

"We have to speak with Finn, but he's usually with the guards. When will we do this?"

Armi looked a little perplexed, not realizing before that tonight was his last there. The only thing he knew was that the events will have to take place quick. "Honestly, we will have to make a move tonight. We need to see my brother now, he knows how to get out of these types of issues. When can we meet him?"

Rey genuninely didn't know when she could really see Finn, also thinking of the surveillance that would be surrounding her now, she's the emperor's betrothed, nothing is supposed to happen to her. A soft sigh escaped her lips, now comprehending just how hard this will be.

"There is one place we could meet him, but it will be hard."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By chance, Rey was able to get a hold of Finn and asked him if he could stop by her room during the afternoon. He was very worried about her since the announcement made earlier in the day. In no doubt he was shocked, never expecting his older brother to make such a declaration.

Though he did feel for Rey, it was Poe he felt for the most. Out of everyone in the palace, he was the most sympathetic towards his brother; he knew what he's truly capable of, and his intentions weren't idle and evil as most of the other siblings were. If they looked past the scar on his face they would see an intelligent man with a scarred but gently soul.

He was one who would fight for those who are loyal to him, he was like a faithful dog who would always follow no matter what others might say. Though Finn believed that it was also a weakness, he only saw strength through Poe in that respect.

He could only imagine how broken Poe was hearing what their brother declared. Making sure that there weren't any guards around, as well as Ben's 'spies', he successfully got into Rey's room, hoping that she was feeling a bit better.

What he did not expect to see, though, was Rey and Armi to be sitting by her table, small belongings packed at hand.

"Hello your highness, it's nice to see you."

Her happy persona was an odd sight on usual days, but this just made his head spin; why is she so happy?

He gave a slight ghost of a smile and nodded his head, his eyes quickly glancing to his younger brother. Something was up, but what was the question he had in mind. Better yet, he wondered if he should know at all.

Finn decided to sit between the two, his back facing the door. Rey poured him some hot tea, which he started to drink, appreciating the aroma.

"We're planning Rey's escape"

He started to instantly choke on his drink, spewing out the liquid all over the table. He wasn't too sure if he had heard right. Meanwhile Rey and Armi were worried about his reaction towards the news. Armi began to rub his elder brother's back while Rey searched for a linen to wipe the table clean.

After a few moments, everything was calm again. "I-I'm sorry, I believe I imagined you saying that you were planning Rey's escape." A big smile came onto his face hoping this was merely a jest towards him. It was the seriousness in both of their eyes which made his face morph into worry again.

He was then quiet, too quiet for a long time. Rey and Armi exchanged worried looks, slowly starting to regret their conjoined decision to tell him about it.

Finn, he simply didn't know what to think. His first thoughts went towards the danger of this even breathing air, anyone could hear, they could report to the king and all their heads would be at the gallows. When did they plan this? How did they plan to do this?

His mind then went into another corner, one no one would every think his would go to.

Finn was always the kindest of his brothers, there was no doubt. That, sadly, came at a price; being the nice one he was always forced to give up whatever he wanted for others. First, it was Han's wife, how he loved her dearly. Then, Rose, he missed his lover everyday, having that neverending urge to run away himself just to reunite with her again.

Now, after everything being taken away from him bit by bit, Rey was truly the only one who could make him smile. Without her, he might as well be dead. He refused to give up Rey, maybe in that sense he was like Poe; they both were enamored with her in different ways, yet both refused to give her up to freedom. He knew it was extremely selfish, but he couldn't allow Ben to win like this, not yet.

Rey looked at the elder's twisted face, realizing this indeed was a bad idea, she got up, bowing to him.

"I apologize for wasting your time your highness. Please forgive your brother and my ludicrous idea. If it wouldn't be too much, I would be grateful to you if you kept this within these walls." Seeing her like this made his heart ache. He knew that in truth her getting away from the palace would be the best idea, but all the same, if Ben were to find out, even yet find them, they would suffer, especially Armi.

He put his hand on her folded ones, "Don't do that Rey. You know I would never tell a soul, even Poe. I-I'll...I'll help you both out." His eyes shifted from Rey to Armi, determination set in his eyes.

"What have you guys planed out so far?" Rey sat back in place, a small smile on her face again. Armi pulled out a small paper, a list of things written.

"So this is what we have so far."

Armi proceeded to lay out the plan, Finn occasionally giving minor tweaks and tips. He evidently became part of the ploy, his concern was how good he would get away with it. He wasn't known to be the world's best liar. When finalized, all three agreed that by sundown their plan would commence.

They bid one another their formal goodbyes, sadness evident in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think the plan will be? Will it even get into action or will Kylo find out and foil it? 
> 
> Do you think Rey will ever find out the truth about that night and how Kylo manipulated her? 
> 
> Do leave your thoughts and hopefully I'll see you again this week!!!!


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closer look into Leia's personality and the escape plan in the works!

Armi started to walk towards his mother's chamber, wanting to bid her goodbye before heading back to the camp along the border of the Takodana empire. He loved her dearly and wanted nothing more than for her to watch her back; he had no desire to become emperor and her insolent pestering would get the both of them in trouble.

Facing the guards infront, they opened the doors for him knowing he would be welcomed regardless. His mother did seem busy doing something, but as soon as he step foot into the door all her attention turned to him, a big smile and joyful eyes greeted him.

"Armitage, my son!" She had gotten up to hug him, something which she never did to Ben. It may be due to the absence of Armi, but the elder was gone for two years and she never seemed that grateful to his return. He merely smiled and hugged his mother in return, his mind on other situations.

Mother Leia pulled his arm, bidding him to sit across from her. She gave her lady in waiting a look, hence a cup of hot tea being poured for him. Knowing better than to deny, he forced the liquid to go down his throat.

"Oh, Armie, don't leave your mother just yet, stay for a while longer, I'm sure Ben would understand." He gave a small chuckle towards his mother's remarks, "I too would like to stay a bit longer, but I don't believe that Ben would be that understanding. Besides, my men need to to help protect our country."

His mother's eyes turned a bit sad, but bitterness proceeded, "Ben wouldn't be too bothered by you, he's busy with that maiden bitch." It took all in him not to show anger towards the way his mother referred to Rey, he always knew of her dislike towards the Maidens Palace, but Rey did nothing to warrant those words against her.

"I don't know what spell she cast on him, but now she would be the bearer of the heirs of the Solo line, and I don't like it one bit. She could burn in hell for all I care." Disgust was evident on his mother's face. "I never expected him to make such a choice. It was always Kaydel in my mind for him, despite her annoying persona, she would much better fit the position of Empress, especially with Ben as emperor."

Mother Leia then downcast her eyes, almost in shame, "I will not lie to you dear son, when that decree was read, my thoughts were that you should marry her, only for your guarantee of becoming next in line for emperor . I thought Ben understood that, but instead he took it for himself. He was always a selfish child, even against me. Maybe that's why I favored you more, you always did care for my feelings."

Armi almost wanted to add that Poe also thought of her, but she turned against him. She almost made Armi turned against him if it wasn't for Rey. He decided to stay quiet for the time being, allowing his mother to speak to him for what may be the last time for a long time.

He knew what he would try to do tonight would tear their relationship apart for a long time. It may even make her hate him, wanting him dead like she does Poe. In the end, though, it was for the better of someone who treated him for what he was, a normal guy, someone who he loved so deeply but knew would never love him in the same way.

All tension and anxiousness surrounding the room was ceased when the doors opened once more, a guard coming through them.

"Your Highness, the 13th Prince Finn has come by to bid the 14th Prince goodbye." Mother Leia creased her eyebrows at the odd gesture, not something she was used to, having one of the princes who was not her son to come by, but it was Armi's last night, she needed to let him go now or never. She got up and kissed her son goodbye. He in turn did the same, before getting up and walking out the doors.

Finn faced his brother, both began to walk quickly. When out of earshot of his mother's guards, he asked the question of the hour, "Is everything set?"

Finn merely nodded his head, afraid to use his voice, doubting that he would be the loose end to ruin it all.

With the confirmation, Armi knew it was time to say goodbye to the biggest obstacle of all, the Emperor . They walked the rest of the way in silence, but they had the same thoughts going through their minds. As long as Armi didn't appear anxious or say anything to warrant suspicion from Ben, their plan would go on without a hitch.

At this time in the evening, the Emperor would usually be in his chambers, getting ready for some sleep. It would usually involve Rey's help, but with her soon to be new role he decided maybe it wouldn't be best for her to help him out as a servant anymore.

The guards let him in, seeing the Emperor was sitting by his desk reviewing some scrolls. He looked towards Armi with hard eyes, not appreciating the fact he was disturbed.

"I apologize for bothering you, your majesty, but I just wanted to let you know I'm taking my leave now." The elder of the two looked at him with narrow eyes, "Why leave now and not in the morning? Would it not be hard for you too see this time of night?"

Armi mentally swallowed air, hoping that he would not give out the wrong impression. "It would be easier to just leave now, and I would be able to reach back on the campsite even an entire day earlier. Wouldn't it be good for your general to protect this nation as soon as possible?"

Ben never knew Armitage to be good with arguments, or even intellectual to come up with one. Something was up, but he wasn't going to say anything yet. Maybe he was thinking too hard on it, the stress of all these negotiations as well as the situation with Lady Rey has gotten his mind muddled up.

"Fine, you may leave. Don't worry, you'll be back in time for the wedding ceremony." A smirk was painted upon the emperor's face as he went back to his reading.

What he had failed to see was Armi's own secretive smile towards his words. Oh brother, if only you knew.

Armi had walked outside, seeing his horse and men ready. There was also a cart filled with both food supplies and clothes his mother forced him to take. Mounting up his horse, he gave a nod towards his men as they got up on the carriage to drive the horses.

Emperor Ren looked from his room, his suspicions still getting to him. He just found it a bit odd that they would need two horses for that carriage, seeing that it wasn't too big. Calling one of his guards, he whispered something to him, urging him to go quickly before Armi got a chance to step out.

Of course the younger brother did not take the surprise very well seeing many soldiers swarming around the carriage, quickly jumping off his horse sword at hand. He made his way to strike one of the guards before being stopped by the words the man said, "It was under the command of the Emperor that we search inside the carriage, he suspects that there is some missing...weapons in there." Armi then looks up, seeing his infamous brother with a ghost of a smirk on his face.

Defeated, he moved aside to allow the men to do their jobs. There was then a mess of men rummaging around the clothes, ripping some in shreds letting them fall to the ground. Behind were the barrels of food which they opened up with slashes in the middle of them.

The guards then left, leaving inside the carriage in a complete mess. Armi sighed seeing the mess, wondering what he was now going to give his men when he had reached back.

The guard went back to the Emperor's chamber, "Your Majesty, there was nothing in the carriage, no weapons were missing from the inventory." The emperor raised his hand to dismiss him ,"Restock the carriage and let them leave"

A grunt came out of Ben's lips when he found himself alone again. He hated not knowing what was up, and it was worse seeing it was Armi ,his idiot brother who is outsmarting him. He would go to see Lady Rey, thinking that she might know what his brother was hiding, but he sensed it would not be the best plan, being that she would do anything to piss him off for the time being.

Within the hour, everything that was destroyed was replaced, wordlessly Armi and his men proceeded to leave the palace, none knowing their future whereabouts until a message would be received about their safe return to the camp site.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Armi and his men rode on for a mile or two, making sure that there weren't any of Emperor Ren's men in sight. Suddenly, Armi got off his horse, heading to the carriage. He along with one of his men dismounted one of the horses before walking some way up.

Giving out a whistle, Armi wanted for a small, dark figure to come out of the trees. Small, quick footsteps made there way to him, the moonlight shone to allow them to see the woman of the hour.

Rey was wearing some of Armi's old clothes, allowing her a bit more freedom to run when she needed.

She herself was surprised when she got out of the palace so easily. She slipped out normally, maybe because she didn't bring any suspicion with her hat covering her hair. She remembered running so fast that tears fell out of her eyes with glee, going along with the wind. When they did reach an hour later than they planned she knew it had something to do with the Emperor.

"What did he do?"

Armi himself sighed, "He searched the carriage and destroyed everything. I don't think he thought it had anything to do with you, but he knows something's up. Let's hurry up we don't have too much time. I figure by tomorrow he would figure out something and send his men out for us. We have the rest of the night, hopefully we'll find another path that he doesn't know about."

Rey simply nodded, knowing that their time was limited. She quietly prayed that things would work out in her favor. She walked towards the horse, and with Armi's help got on it. She never did ride a horse before unless it was with Poe or even Han.

She blinked back tears knowing that she would never see any of them again, and yes she was even a bit sad about Han, he was the first one she had a connection with in the palace. She slightly regrets not being able to bid goodbyes to anyone, but she needed to do this to save herself. For once she was willing to be selfish against Ben Solo.

They rode off into the peak of the moonlight, hope brimming inside their hearts in search of a unknown province where she could hide herself in between.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't the next morning when it was found that Court Lady Rey was missing, but three days later. It wasn't really the fault of anyone, not even the emperor. He was extremely busy and didn't see the need to call on her. That was until he wanted his tea. He called for her to come to the royal room with some hot tea at hand.

The Head Eunuch quickly obeyed the Emperor's command, not wanting to see him as irritated as he's been for the past few days. Though his majesty did not acknowledge it, he has been much more upset without his normal schedule with Lady Rey, it was a wonder that he hadn't called for her before this. It was odd not seeing her around for the past few days, though the Head Eunuch suspected that it may not be her best due to the news that the emperor made.

Honestly everyone was surprised by the news, they all thought the two hated each other. They were an odd pair, seeing that despite the animosity between them they worked in sync, they oddly needed each other, though the eunuch agreed in his mind it may be more of the emperor needing her. She was the closest to him, knowing all his thoughts and secrets, if she had a choice she could take him down, which may not be the world's worst idea.

In the maidens palace, the Eunuch knocked on her door, calling out to her. After several minutes, he began to wonder if she was alright. Knowing better than to try to enter her room, he got one of her subordinates to check on her.

The quiet courtlady entered Lady Rey's room, looking to see if she was alright. She saw the bed, looking as if there was a person in there.

"Lady Hae? The Emperor is calling for you." The court lady walked closer, now touching what she thought was her shoulder. "Lady Rey?" The shaking of the shoulder became slighly more aggressive, until the young girl realized that she was touching not Rey, but a pillow. She pulled out the sheets covering it, a loud gasp emitting out of her mouth seeing that there wasn't any body.

She ran out, yelling loudly, "Lady Rey is missing! She's not in her bed!!" The old eunuch's eyes widened hearing the words, going as quickly to the Emperor to relay the news.

When hearing the doors open, Emperor Ren looked with furrowed eyebrows seeing the eunuch coming in with panic in his eyes. He then bowed before the emperor , "Your Majesty! I'm sorry to inform you, but...but Lady Rey is nowhere to be found!" The old men cowered in fear, knowing what was to come next.

Many thoughts were going through the emperor's mind hearing those words. Gone? Rey was gone? Where? When? How?

He felt the anger rising into his body, faster than ever before. How was it that she wasn't here? The first thing he did was throw his papers about, the cup by him was thrown and made into a thousand pieces. "Find her" Now, he didn't yell out this command, it came out as a silent whisper, the only reason it was heard was became the room was silent, all were afraid of what the emperor may do.

The Head Eunuch nodded, getting the guards to come along with him in search of the missing Head Courtlady. The emperor seemed distraught, which wasn't something many were used to seeing.

The only one who took advantaged of this thought though was none other than Han, now understanding Rey's role in Ben's life, even if Ben himself didn't know. She was his weakness, that's why he wanted her to himself. Maybe not romantically linked, but he needed her in order for his day to run smoothly.

After an hour, the eunuch and guards came with no sigh of her, the emperor's hands clenched at this, thinking there was only one person who may know. "Drag the 13th prince in here."

The only thing Emperor Ren thought at this point was that she escaped, he thought it was impossible, but she somehow got away. How dare she?! He wasn't dumb, she managed to get away around the time Armi was leaving, the question was whether he helped her of not. Now he needed to see Finn to see even if he knew, being her closest ally he would know. If she had committed this act alone he would make her pay, but if he found out that one of his brothers helped her, he swore they would hang from a tree!

The next time anyone came through the doors, it was the guards actually dragging the 13th prince in. He himself looked confused about the situation, but the emperor would decide whether he was innocent or not, he was always a terrible liar.

When he was let go, Finn knew better than to stand, he bowed humbly towards his older brother. His heart was racing, knowing what was to come. He was expecting to do this much earlier, but to some extent it was a miracle that she was unnoticed for some time. This meant that she and Armi had ample time to find a place for her infinite hiding. He only hoped that he wouldn't blow his cover.

"Ahhh, Finn, do you know why you're here right now?" With his head down, the latter was scared to look up at the king, but knew he had to do it in order to prove his 'innocence'. "No, your majesty, I don't know why I'm here at this moment."

A tired sigh came out of the emperor's lips, "Lady Rey is gone." He knew Ben would be looking deeply into his reaction, so he furrowed his brows in confusion, blinking before giving an answer, "Gone? Is his majesty sure she isn't somewhere in the palace?" He could feel his heart going faster.

Ben looked at him, seeing his confusion and question did warrant some innocence. "Yes, she is nowhere to be found. She didn't, by any chance, say where she may be?" He himself knew how to play this game, so he made sure to sound inquisitive knowing how smart his young brother can be.

"I cannot say, emperor. I myself was busy for the past few days while on duty. I'm afraid to say but I haven't seen much of Lady Rey since the...announcement."

"And you're sure about this? That there isn't any particular place where she would want to go that she ever mentioned before? A place outside the palace which she was fond of?" Finn could feel sweat forming on his face. "No, emperor, Lady Rey never mentioned to me any place outside the palace in which she was fond of."

A scowl came upon the ruler's face, but there was nothing he could do except rule the 13th prince out of the equation. As much as he didn't want to, he had to dismiss him and rule him innocent from this act of betrayal.

Finn nearly cried hearing that he did his part right. He was considered free of any crime and could go on doing things normally, though it wouldn't be normal since Rey wasn't around anymore.

There was only one other person Ben thought could be involve in this, but it would be impossible, Poe. The only reason he thought surprisingly it was impossible was because the dog was still here. He himself was going to leave tomorrow. According to his guards he had looked for Rey but was unable to find her. Despite his wanting to, Ben knew better than to even try accusing him of this act.

And it would've been great to put Poe in for the crime, since he was the one best fit to do something this outrageous.

Barking out orders to his guards, they were to search for her in all the provinces, all the paths which could be used. They were to search more than once, and if they weren't unable to find her then they would pay. Rey wouldn't be too far from the palace. No matter what others may think she would want to be nearby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Months had passed, the result still the same, Rey was nowhere to be found. Many urged the emperor to forget about her, that he should consider another to become his empress, but they didn't get it. It wasn't about just making her empress, without her he had no true control of his brothers. They would do whatever and even plan a mutiny over him. Paranoia flooded his thoughts during his sleep, Poe bringing an army aganist him with Rey by his side, taking away his power of being Emperor of Naboo.

With restlessness overtaking him, his temper seemed much shorter than ever before. All noticed his predicament towards Lady Rey. He had tabs kept on Finn, hoping that she would try to contact him, but it was in vain.

Whatever she did, it was good. He just couldn't believe that she disappeared within the mist. Ben decided there was only one thing left to do.

Go search for her himself. 

He was always good at hunting, and he knew without a doubt that if he were to look himself that Rey wouldn't be hidden for much longer. With his mind made up, he got himself into the amour he once wore, his hair down like a lion's mane.

For the time being, he put his Uncle Snoke as his second in command, knowing they both had the same goals. He had an agenda written out just in case, along with some decrees which only needed history stamp when the time came around. He only thought it would take a week at most to find her, dragging her back with the roots of her hair.

As he mounted on his horse, an army of guards behind him, he raised his sword and shouted,

"Let the search begin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene of her escape was loosely inspired by the kdrama The King Loves, though in that drama it didn't go as planned. I did make Leia a bad one here but it will explain in the future why Kylo is the way he is. I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comments of what you think might happen next, do you think her abyss will last long or will Kylo be quick to find her?


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months in the future, what awaits Rey and Kylo?

The fresh, crisp air was a beautiful thing to wake up to. What was even better was to have all the time in the world to do so, rather than to rush the process and worry about others.

That's how Rey was waking up for the past six months, without any trouble in the world. She would wake up, not at dawn, but when the sun was already up, she would wake up without the thought of having to take care of anyone else, to wear whatever she felt to, to act however she deemed necessary.

That fateful night months ago Armi had managed to find a hidden path which was covered with stone and weeds, making it a bit hard to see. After two days, they finally reached a destination of a small village, there were a few people there who were already up, not really doing anything. When they met the village folk, Armi suggested that she change her name, in case the guards come around from the palace the villagers could honestly say they didn't know who Rey was.

It was at that moment she realized she could become Raelynn again. She didn't know whether she would ever really go back to the 21st century, but for that moment, she would just become Raelynn again, leaving the remains of Rey at the palace.

She had called herself Raelynn, saying to be a herbalist in medicine. She came to the village because she lost her way from her fiance, Armi being a General helped her find a village to stay safe from robbers, and other criminals. It surprisingly held up, the villagers taking sympathy on her, welcoming her with open arms. There were people of all ages, though most were elders. They gave her a place to stay, an abandoned home with a place for her to practice medicine; the village didn't have anyone to help with health issues so Raelynn was the answer to that.

Within time she became a part of the village, getting the know the people for who they were, and they for her. She would head to the pub after hours and just talk about life with the old men, and during the day spend time with the women if they ever came by her for some medicine.

There were some handsome men, all taken with her, but she politely refused each. She claimed that she was still waiting to reunite with her fiance, to which many found romantic. When they asked about him, though, she would hesitate a little. Who does she describe; her actual betrothed Emperor Ren, the brute and monster who sought out to torture her every chance he got? Or her true love Poe, the man who's face scared people, but whose heart was as pure as gold? She often struggled at times, that's when they would leave her alone a bit.

She remembered for her first few days she was sad knowing that all her friends were behind, most likely to never see her again. She missed seeing Finn everyday, having tea and discussing life and literature. She missed her time with Armi, and Poe; especially Poe. If only she hadn't said no to his word for marriage, maybe she would be happier.

What she didn't miss was Ben's barking at her, forcing her to do things she loathed herself for. She didn't miss his innuendo he had started to send her way, trying to control more than her role as his court lady. She didn't miss the fact that the one thing she held dear for when she would finally be with Poe he took. She didn't miss his face, with those dark eyes covered with thick eyeliner, face stone cold. Rey didn't miss having to brush his soft, thick hair every morning, or pouring him tea every few hours. She didn't miss having to stay with him late at night and wake up early to be right at his side. She didn't miss his control, not one bit.

A sigh escaped her lips as she finally decided to get out of bed, starting her day.

The first person she saw when opening the shop was an elder woman who was carrying her grandchild. "Good morning Raelynn!" The latter politely returned her smile and greeting, she knew a favor was in sight.

"How are you doing this morning?"

"Not bad, you know everyday is a good one when we wake up to a beautiful day." Never in this lifetime had she thought she would talk so positive; she was so used to being reserved that she forgot about small talk for some time. She felt like a little kid learning a new skill.

"I need to ask you a small favor, I hope you wouldn't mind but keep Harry for a few hours, I have some minor errands to do and it would be alot easier on an old woman who didn't need to run after her grandson." Raelynn nodded, "Of course" She took a hold of the child, who was at least two years of age. She remembered in her own world she would often babysit for her neighbors, she was always fond of children.

Throughout her day she had spent with the child playing games. There were times she would need to help a costumer, but she would simply have the child in her arms, they weren't fussy which was a good thing. Her compliment of the day was that she was good with children, and that she needed to have some who were as beautiful as her. She blushed at the statement, but knew deep down she wasn't going to have any anytime soon.

"Would you like for me to tell you a story?" The toddler nodded, hands occupied with a toy he had brought with him. She smiled and began to tell him a fairytale, a modern one. She knew it would be considered new for them, but who could resist a story of princesses and princes? Well, she could seeing that reality isn't want royalty is really said to be, but for a child it's everything. She wasn't going to be the one to break the hope of a small child, not when she's finding new hope for herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bloodshot eyes were scanning through the forest, looking for the light figure they needed. It had been over half a year since he went to look for her, his court lady. Many would think he was a romantic for doing such a chivalrous deed, but oh boy did they not know anything. As each day went by his anger towards her grew, he was sure the moment he saw her she would end up dead in his arms.

Kylo Ren hated the fact that she was free from his control, doing whatever she pleased.

Along with his group of men, they went to each province, searching for her from house to forest. They even went to see his exiled brother Obie, who himself was surprised to see that she had gone away. Ben saw the glint of glee in his young brother's eyes towards the thought, which was the exact thing he didn't want. His brothers thought that with Rey gone there was a chance, but in fact it was the opposite, he would be sure to make their lives a living hell.

He knew going back without her would show defeat on his part, something he did not want to show the people of Naboo nor his family, proving his mother right in wanting Armi to be king.

The thought of Armi did bring up another thing he was suspicious of. Did he help her escape? At first he threw that idea out of his mind, after witnessing himself that there was nothing he was hiding when he had left, but what if he was planning to do that all along? He was his Head General, a master strategist, why wouldn't he come up with a great plan to ensure her escape? It drove him mad, that another would take his toy away.

He was mounted on his horse, looking around, no, he couldn't give up not yet. He could feel it, she wasn't too far off.

His men were in all parts of the forest, looking for food even when that wasn't their task. Emperor Ren himself was hungry, missing the luxuries he had at the palace, missing the tea Rey would make for him ever so often. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

He could smell the freshness of the hot drink, the chrysanthemum fragrance spreading bringing him ease. There was this memory he always had of Rey, she had brought the tea for him one night after some terrible night terrors. Though the fragrance did bring him ease, her presence also contributed to it, she ironically knew how to bring peace despite the chaos she would create.

His mind often thought about that night they were alone in the bath, how close their bodies were in the steaming water. He remembered her creamy skin exposed to him when she was passed out, her lips open and eyes closed. He regrets not taking advantage when he did, she probably would've been leashed to him if it had happened. He probably would do that when they got back, put a leash around her slim neck for all to see his ownership of her. 

Ben fought the smile that was trying to form on his face, not wanting his men to see him in a vulnerable state, but it was as if he could really smell it, as if the tea was somewhere nearby. Maybe he needed sleep, but that was a rarity not being in the safe abode of the palace. He couldn't be mistaken though, there was a strong smell of chrysanthemum. He opened his eyes, looking around him.

He took notice that many of his men were distracted, something was occupying them. Anger quickly grew on him. "I say, what's taking your mind off the task at hand?" One looked at their emperor, bowing their head. "Your highness, I believe, like all the others, there is a certain smell which attracts us. It is odd seeing that there isn't an village that we know of for miles."

Relief internally spread though the emperor's body, he hadn't imagined it, he wasn't going crazy.

"Spread out! There has to be someone out here, see if we missed anywhere." Orders were followed immediately, all in search hoping they would find the missing betroth of the Emperor. They have been away for months and the reason was quite odd, but they followed orders without a missing beat. There was a silent prayer to find her soon, and that there wouldn't be much for her to pay for the inconvenience of the Emperor.

After an hour of looking, there was a clearing of the trees, a small distance showing that there were humans around. The scent was extremely strong by then, so they thought it had to be it. The question was, what was it ?

Rushing to look for the emperor, the soldiers felt some odd joy in them, maybe it was intuition that it was urging them to feel that, maybe it was just sheer hope.

"Your Majesty, we have found what looks like a small village in the mist of the forest. The problem is that we don't know what its called."

Ben's eyebrows creased together, never hearing of any village near this area. How did they escape every responsibility of the crown for so many years; all the taxes and tributes? They would have to pay for that, but first, he needed to know if this was Rey's sacred hiding place. Quite ideal actually, but she would pay.

Moving, they all reached the area, there weren't too many around, mostly elderly. It was peaceful, the smell was strong, oh that smell. Before they got a chance to go looking through the place, someone came up to them, no doubt curious seeing an entourage of men in army uniform.

It was an old woman, unsuspecting with a kind smile on her face. She came straight to Ben, who came off his horse. He tried to not look scary, wanting to easily get answers from the people rather than create a bloodbath, which he would put on Rey's head.

"Good morning, have you all been traveling for a long time?" Ben blinked, trying to form an answer without out being harsh. "Yes, we've been out for some time." Six months were much more than some time, but she didn't need to know that.

"What brings you around here? It's somewhat a rarity to see new faces around us." He clears his throat, thinking of how to ask the question. He knew he couldn't ask if Rey was here, mostly due to the fact that this women didn't even recognize him. That should bring him outrage, but it didn't, for some odd reason. Few might think he might've grown a heart.

"Has there been anyone else to come around here, or have we been the only rare species to come around?" She laughed at his comment, "My, you are quite charming." There have been many words to describe Ben Solo, and charming wasn't in that list. Nevertheless, he mustered up a smile, another first for him.

"But as you mention it, there has been a new addition to our village in recent months. Poor girl, lost her way from her fiance." What an odd thing, getting lost from her fiance? That girl really did know how to give an excuse! "I remember she came with man, quite tall and in a uniform similar to yours. He said he found her and brought her here." She couldn't mean.....could she?

It can't be! His brother wouldn't really do that to him, at least not Armi. He could see Poe doing this, but not Armi, not after all he did for him. "What's her name?"

"Her name's Raelynn, quite a lovely girl. Our whole village fell in love with her from the moment she came. She actually has her own medicinal and tea shop right here." Maybe that was the question he should've asked, not where's Rey, but where the girl. He knew she wasn't dumb, lying about her name was an obvious thing to do. "R-Raelynn you say," why was he suddenly stuttering, he was always confident, "that's her, you found her! My betrothed." Either he was a great actor or he couldn't wait to see her again, to kill her.

The eyes of the elder woman widened, "You're her fiance? Why didn't you say so?! She's been looking for you for months now, even rejecting the hands of others in hope you both would be reunited." Or perhaps she knew if she were to be found again that it would only be her to face consequence, once again her selfless nature takes a hold of her.

"That's wonderful to hear. Is she here now?" She begins to move to the other side a bit, "Yes, she's actually watching my grandson right now." As he walked behind her he couldn't help but allow his infamous grin to spread on his face.

He walked passed the small shops of the village, seemingly believing that most villages looked the same way. Ben remembered that when he was young his brothers would often try to sneak out of the palace to see how the commoners were. His mother would always say they were beneath dirt, to not pay them any mind. Like a fool (as he now believed), he listened to her without objection. He never really got the experience of what it would be like to fraternize with the commoners, but it seemed like he did a decent job if this woman didn't appear to fear him, then again she didn't know who exactly he was.

His lungs took in the emitting scent of the courtlady, knowing that without doubt that she was here. He believed that she was here, she had to be here. His inner self laughed, seeing that he sounded a bit desperate for her, but for the right reasons of course, he needed to do what he can for the power, even if it took months to find her.

All his thoughts stopped though, a sense of blankness came to him, a first in his life, when he saw her. Her back was facing him, but he knew her too well, always watching her back as she would leave from serving him tea. Her hair wasn't up in the bun she would adorn everyday, but open, long and silky; free. She wasn't wearing the jade uniform she was to always wear, but a sapphire blue gown, contrasting with the bright surrounding of the sunlight.

He saw the figure of a small child with her, smiling brightly. He'd never been big on children, not giving much attention to the one he once had, but it was odd. He felt that something was stirring in his heart with the sight of that. He could imagine her smiling towards the child, telling him some story, maybe even singing. He heard for Obie's birthday years ago she sang, they said she was beautiful.

He didn't notice that the woman moved forward still, he was lost in time. What he did notice was Rey getting up, with the child at hand. It was a nice sight, a woman with a child at hand. Wasn't that the sight everyone wanted to see? It probably would be the best way to keep her close, as a sentimentalist she probably would do anything for the child. His instincts moved him forward, now that he has sight of her he doesn't wanted to lose her, not again. He wouldn't risk it. 

He hears a sound of surprise come from her mouth, she must've been in shock hearing that someone came to look for her. Did she think it was him, or another brother of his? He could only imagine if anyone else came to see her, but that was impossible. He would've found out alot quicker if someone other than Armi knew.

Just as she moved to go a different direction, his strong hand took a hold of her wrist, forcing her to swirl around to face him. Her face looked free from stress, well that was before she registered who he was. Lips trembled stifling a cry he knew she dared not to be heard by the others. There was a new sense of paleness to her now, as if she was going to pass out like she did when he first announced their marriage. To this he gave a smile, something others would find sweet, but only the both of them knew how sinister it really was.

"I'm so happy to find you again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I disappointed you guys with this, but we all knew he was going to find her sooner of later.   
> What do you think will happen now that he found her? Will they get married immediately or will Kylo torture Rey first in his own way? 
> 
> Have a good weekend <333


End file.
